Half Moon
by RJ Morre
Summary: After a long trip with Jacob Renesmee comes home to her parents misfortune very pregnant. She ends having a safe and for the most part healthy delivery to 2 half vampires, and a human, vampire, and werewolf mix breed. Her daughters grow up like normal children,but the trouble begins when two out of her three daughters have boyfriends.
1. Preface

It is said that in the world there are many people that can complete the other half of your heart. I believe that there is only one person that can do that, the rest are just merely candidates or potential lovers until you find the special someone that can actually complete the puzzle of your heart. When you find this person that holds that puzzle piece they become your whole life. So don't take them for granted because if you do you might see your other half disappear into the darkness like a half moon, a part of it is showing in the light when the other is covered by the darkness.


	2. Renesmee POV Chapter 1: Triplets

Chapter 1: Triplets

It has been a whole year since I got married to Jacob and we celebrated our first anniversary with a eight month trip to Hawaii. We were on our way back to tell my parents something that my father, Edward, would probably kill my new husband for. We haven't told anyone yet that I was pregnant and I knew that everyone would be shock because no one in the Cullen family knew about this not even Carlisle. Bella and Edward came to pick me and Jacob up, but the shock of my huge plump belly made them stop dead in their tracks. Both Jacob and I looked a little worried with Bella's changing facial expressions and Edward was as still as stone as he just stared at my belly.

"Please tell me you just got fat on your anniversary trip," Bella said with disbelieve in every word she said.

"Surprise Mom and Dad!" I said running towards my father with happiness, but it didn't work he was still frozen where he stood. I knew that this was going to need a lot of time for both my parents to get over this one. I really regretted hiding the news from them for eight months, but back then it seemed like a wonderful plan to finish the trip and then come back and surprise everyone, boy was I wrong! It was so awkward in the car that it made me uncomfortable to look my parents in the eyes. I have always pictured this day I would come and tell my parents I was pregnant Bella would be overjoyed to be having grandchildren and Edward would grudgingly accept the idea. I didn't really think both of them would be this much in disapproval, after all it is normal for a marry couple to bare children it really wasn't a big deal.

"Mom, Dad what wrong I thought you would be extremely happy," I said as we pulled up into the Cullen driveway, none of us even tried to get out we were going to talk about this right here and now.

"It's not that we aren't happy sweetie but you should have told us when you first found out…about the baby," Bella said worried as she started at how enormous my belly was. It was just a baby but the way my parents looked, it was like something bad was about to happen.

"How long have you to know about this?" My father finally said breaking out of his state of shook.

"About eight months ago," I said watching there expression change into extremely worried ones. My father grabbed me like a little child up into the house where the whole family was waiting for us the living room. Their expressions when they saw my belly, Rosalie and Alice's expressions were of pure joy, but Carlisle and Esme both had the same looks that my parents had they were horrified. Carlisle went out of the room as everyone flooded over to give me my congratulations. In the back of my eye I could see Jacob being taken away somewhere secret by my parents. I was just about to go follow them but Carlisle was back and had hooked me up with medical equipment.

"I can't believe we are going to be getting another Cullen to our family," Rosalie said jumping up and down hardly able to contain her excitement, at least someone like the idea, I swear the everyone else was acting like I was going to die from this.

"Cullens," Carlisle corrected but it got the whole family quiet and looking at him for an explanation. He took a deep breath and shook his head at me before continuing speaking. "Really Renesmee, why didn't you tell us this earlier, I'm guessing you have known for some months about this pregnancy," I nodded and Carlisle looked like he was having a manger headache.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes you aren't just having a baby; you are having three of them." The whole room was dead silent; I couldn't help having a smile on my face I was going to give birth to three little Jacobs! I felt like I just won the lottery. But everyone wasn't so happy anymore which surprise me even Rosalie wasn't jumping up and down anymore.

"Renesmee this isn't going to be a normal pregnancy," My father said coming back with Jacob and mom they looked so down in the dumps was I the only one who didn't get what was going on? Mom and Dad sat down on the table in front of me and explained the horrors of Mom's pregnancy with me. The whole thing left me shocked as I look at mother it was my fault that she was like this…a vampire. My father reassured that it wasn't my fault that Mom was a vampire she wanted to be one for a long time before they even got married.

"Why did none of you tell me that it was dangerous to have…kids?"

"We didn't want you to be scared of having children if you really want them. If you don't want these babies Carlisle could always-"

"Dad there is no way in the world I'm giving up my precious little babies," I said while shielding my belly I wasn't going to lose my pregnancy to anything that I could stop. Everyone looked worried, but I just smiled at them like these babies inside of me were the best things that ever happened to me…other than Jacob of course.

"Are you sure Neisse are you sure you want to go through this? I thought that maybe since your belly was growing normally that you were going to have a normal pregnancy, but no one would blame you if you didn't want-"

"Jake Black, no means no," I said using his full name so that he knew that my decision was final.

"When are they due?" Edward said trying his hardest to except the whole the thing. Carlisle said two weeks by the way they were moving around in my womb. The only thing that put them at ease was that it had taken the babies more time to develop then it took me when I was little, which meant more time for them to be little kids with us.

"Don't worry Renesmee if you really want these children I'm going to support you a hundred percent of the time," Jacob said in a strong voice and he kissed me on the check which resulted in me giving him a kiss on the lips. During the kiss I could feel three kicks in my stomach at first when they got to the kicking stage I just thought that the baby just liked kicking three times, now I knew they were triplets in me I hope they are cute and look the same that would make me the happiest mom in the whole world.

"Mom, Dad and everyone, will you guys support me to, please?" they all gave their nods of approval. As the day went by everyone left except Mom, Dad, Rosalie and Emmett and off course my grandparents after all they did own the house. Every day until the final day of those two weeks both Carlisle, Edward and Jacob have been hovering over me making sure I was okay at all times of the day during the nights Jacob tried to stay awake and I admired him for it he was really taking this whole baby thing seriously he was even coming up with boys names and girls names. So far over the course of one week and a half we manage to get Andrew, Edgar and Charles if they are boys, but we couldn't seem to find any good girl names so I kind of had my fingers crossed for all boys. On the night before the deadline that Carlisle set up expired we had a baby shower that of course like all parties was planned by Alice even though the babies were giving her a headache because she wanted to look through the future to see if I made it through the pregnancy okay. The boys made a beautiful baby room in the house that Esme made for me and Jacob just a little further away from my parents' house. Edward decided to hear the thoughts of all the babies, so he pressed his ear to my stomach and his face lit up and I believe he got over the baby thing at that moment, but then his face drastically changed from a soft one to a worried one.

"I can only hear two babies' thoughts," he said in alarm, I was also panicking even though Jasper was calming me down, but really it wasn't going to work on me knowing that one of my babies might be…dead in there? Carlisle did an ultrasound and it turns out that one wasn't doing so well, but the little baby was still doing okay, but I was still a little scared for that one baby I wouldn't know what to do if I lost even one of them, but I was calm enough for Jasper to calm me down.

"Don't worry," Jacob said rubbing my belly and this time I could only feel two kicks which left me with a scared expression my face, my mom saw my worried expression and got all the boys out of the room into the kitchen and all the girls huddle around me and I felt kind of better.

"Darling you shouldn't worry, your panicking won't do the babies any good," Esme said patting my head gentle.

"You have nothing to worry about they are all going to be okay after all you are going to have a normal delivery according to Carlisle," Rosalie said happily, she couldn't wait to be able to take care of a baby again.

"Saying that Rose her children aren't going to be normal in the least," Alice said but even though it didn't really have the calming effect on me I still smiled and thought of three little boys changing into little cute werewolves. At that moment I started hyperventilating and I could feel the babies kicking more violently, they were coming a day early! I screamed for Carlisle and there he was in three seconds with the rest of the males in the family they took me to the kitchen and laid me on the dining table. I started to fill pain trough out my whole body as I could feel them fighting to get out first. Carlisle was screaming orders at every one of the boys to get him different things.

"Renesmee stay calm and push when I tell you and if you do that I assure you these babies will be out of you in no time," I tried to smile the best I could through the pain and the snapping sound of Jacob's hand which I was squeezing way too hard that after sometime, after the first one came out Jacob had to change places with my mother before I destroyed ever bone in his hand and even for a werewolf that probably had to hurt. Another hour of intense labor pasted and two of them were already out it was the last one that was the hardest. The baby just didn't want to come out no matter how much I pushed, but Carlisle assured me that it was coming out today no matter what.

"I can't do it anymore!" I said tears' falling from my eyes and everyone in the room was thinking the same thing I was thinking maybe the baby was stuck or even worse dead. I was crying so hard at the thought of one the children that I was going to give birth was going to die before it got to see the world outside of my belly. "Please little baby please come out!" I yelled like the baby would just follow the command, I was on the verge of giving up I was going to give it one big push and if it didn't come out there was something seriously wrong with it. It was a miracle sent from above the baby popped out not crying like the other but silently shivering violently, the baby had white dog ears coming out of its head.

"Congratulation Renesmee, they're all out but sorry to burst your bubble they're all girls," Edward said handing two out of three children that I gave birth to me and Jacob. They looked normal at least until Edward told us they were both half human and vampire and the one I was holding in my arms could see into people's past which made Alice light up with joy another person like her in the house. The one that Jacob was could control people with her mind. At that moment Carlisle gasped a little from the bathroom where he was examining the last baby.

"What is it," I almost shrieked upsetting the baby in my arm I gave her to Bella to hold. Carlisle came back in and took the baby in Jacob's hands and handed to Edward and gave Jacob the last baby. Jacob was quitting with a little bit of pain. I was looking scared again I demanded Carlisle tell me what was going on.

"It looks like this little girl has human, vampire and werewolf DNA. It seems that the conflicting temperatures are giving the baby a little trouble," he said in a grave voice that made me horrified again. Carlisle told me that all she needed was a little time to find her right temperature so he brought me back to the living room to sleep and for the rest of the night I had to force myself to sleep because I was worried about that little girl.

"Hey sweetie wakeup," I heard Jacob say gentle into my ear. At first I didn't want to get up Jacob's hot lips were moving across my ear and it felt too good to wake up. As I remembered the baby I jolt up and headed into the kitchen where both of my parents were holding the other two babies in their arms, I guess they want to spoil them the same way they did when I was born. Carlisle was holding the baby that I was worried about but I stopped worrying when I saw his smiling face holding the baby that for some reason didn't have little white ears anymore and was sleeping soundly.

"What happened to her ears Carlisle and is she okay now?" I asked getting her from him to see for myself and when I did the young little girl opened her eyes revealing a pair of memorizing bright green eyes the same eyes.

"She's fine and once she settled on a temperature her ears despaired," Carlisle said leaving the room. When I touched the babies pale white skin I felt an intense warmth coming from her body that was sharing both the heat of a werewolf and the coldness of a vampire.

"Renesmee we have to think of names for them since they turned out to be all girls." I knew exactly what to name this child in my arms.

"This little girl will be called Andrea Isabel Cullen," I said jumping up and down hugging our daughter a little too hard but she didn't even mind she was a lot stronger looking today then she was yesterday. Jacob and my parents agreed with the name and Edward told me the baby did too. The next two I let Jacob and my parents choose they all thought it was pretty cool to name them all names beginning in 'A' because they looked the same. The one that could look into the past was named Amanda Mary Cullen by my parents. The one that could control people, Jacob named her Amy Brook Cullen and the baby showed her approval by making Jacob start to jump up and down like a five year old. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter especially Edward. They all had the same color of eyes, the same shape features and the same amount of black hair on their heads. They were all magnificent and to think they were going to be gotten rid of if I hadn't believe that I could do it. To Carlisle surprise even though they had vampire DNA they hated to even be around blood and even hated animal blood more than human's and also they were growing normal speed so we could send them to school the thing I got to miss out on because of my always changing body, but it was okay the family took turns teaching me things, the best teacher was Emmett by far.

"Renesmee they are so amazingly beautiful!" Rosalie said as she took Amanda right out of Jacob's arms which I could tell pissed him off, him and Rose never really saw eye to eye after my mother's pregnancy with me. I gave him the glare I give him when I want him to behave and that settled that matter before they got into another cold war of verbal abuse. Alice was holding Amy not willing to give her back to anyone except me but I didn't want to take her way yet after all it was rare for Alice to take this much interest in a baby. Emmett was being torture by Andrea he decided to play with her and for some reason it looked more like she was playing with him. She was biting him and at one time we actually saw him being dragged by his hair on the floor by her, she was a really strong baby and she was Emmett's new partner in crime, Jasper was being replaced but he didn't seem to care he was more intrigued with Amanda. I was the happiest mother in the world right now, my children were all healthy and active and they fit along with us just perfectly! I couldn't wait to see them grow and that will take a lot of patience since they were all growing human speed, which I found was the slowest things on earth. After some days of testing them Carlisle approved that all the children were safe enough for Charlie to see so I invited him to the main house and he was just as shocked as my father was when he found out he was going to be a grandparent, but Charlie was even more shocked he was going to be a great-grandparent at the age of sixty. After he got over the shock he loved the girls and kept on commenting that they all were the most beautiful babies in the world…next to mom and me of course. The only thing that worried me was Andrea, Carlisle told me to keep her away from Charlie because they weren't sure all of her powers, but for some reason she always had a curious face on as she stared at people and when people hold her they always got this annoying thing in their minds that was talking which really interested Carlisle to no end.

I really hated lying to Charlie because he wanted to hold Andrea so badly but I was glad he didn't make a big fuss about it. When Charlie had left Carlisle came into the room holding Andrea with a triumphant smile on his prefect face.

"Everyone gather around it looks like Andrea has the powers not only to transform into a werewolf but super strength and speed that exceeds any vampire and also she can put herself into people's heads. It is like Edward's power but she can both hear your thoughts and if she allows you, you can hear hers," Everyone was surprised except Edward he had already known for a long time but I guess they both tried to keep it a secret from everyone until they figured it out on their own. At that moment I heard giggling in my head that sounded like sweet music and from the looks of everyone except Bella they heard it too. It was all Andrea's doing she was laughing because it took us this long to figure it out. From that day on Andrea didn't hold back her powers it seemed that she was always in people's heads talking to everyone. I could tell from everyone including Edward who's head wasn't safe from Andrea that this was going to be another headache for all of them, but her sisters didn't seem to mind by the time they could all talk they always were seen having silent conversations that no one else could hear, which was both cool and worrying to me I never knew what was going through their minds not even Edward because we also found out that Andrea could block other people from seeing into others minds as well as her mind.

The funniest day was on their first birthday we invited all the werewolves in La Plush, Tanya and her family and Nahuel. When they came in and the werewolves went to play with Andrea they couldn't believe her power Sam says that was kind of like the power the werewolves had when they were in wolf form to communicate. Seth and Paul were both excited to see such an unique girl that they took her outside to teacher her how to turn full wolf. As I watched Andrea try to copy them I kind of expect to see a big wolf to be honest but when she finally got it right after many funny attempts where only ears would pop out or a tail. When she turned full werewolf I guess the boys were expecting a bigger wolf too because when they saw her transform she looked like a little snow white puppy with huge red color eyes and a beautiful dress that Alice worked hard to pick out for her, they started to laugh at her and from that moment I heard Edward laugh a little. I was about to ask him what was up but then I heard howling from outside and then I turned to see my one year old little daughter beating the stuffing out of both the boys with her super strength and speed they were defenseless. The whole party started laughing as Andrea chased them around our backyard. Jasper calmed down Andrea long enough for the boys to transform into human form and get dressed and when they came back to the party they looked like they both just got mauled by angry bears. To get Andrea back to human form Jasper made her relax and she rolled up into a ball and fell asleep and that's when she changed back into her normal form, but Alice grabbed her from Jasper and started to bring Andrea upstairs to get her in another dress.

While everyone was getting over the wolf thing I went into the kitchen to bring the cake that Esme just baked. I felt a little sad as I came into the living room with Esme, we couldn't light the candles because Carlisle wasn't sure it was safe for them to have them lighted at this age. When I came into the living room everyone was dead silent looking at Leah going completely loony at first I thought she drank too much but then I saw all my girls giggling as Leash did the chicken dance with Amy in her hands. I felt sorry for Leah so I got Amy away from her but she was still acting crazy and Amy refused to make her better so for the whole party Amy kept on doing things to her that made her and everyone else laugh especially her father that was laughing harder than anyone in the room. The party was cut short for the good of everyone, we manage to get Andrea to tell Amy to fix Leah and as soon as she did Amy fixed everything so I kind of figured Andrea was the master mind controlling everything. To my surprise Amanda and Nahuel were talking quietly I think he was talking about his past to her, the only well behaved out of my three daughters. Most matured I think it came from being born first, but she seemed to have intelligence of a twenty year old in a one year old body, she was the only one that could form proper sentences out my daughters and she seem to connect to Nahuel perfectly, maybe she'll end up with him. If that does happen I will support them a hundred percent.

By the time they were three I could tell my daughters apart from each other, not because we made sure that they had different hair styles and lengths of hair and clothes to help the rest of the family to tell them apart, Amy had hair down to her shoulders that were always in pig-tails and she wore only dress and skirts, Amanda had hair down to her elbows with her hair in a little pony- tail that left her a lot of hair out and she wore only sweaters and skirts and Andrea had hair way past her bum in a full pony-tail and she wore overalls and shorts and baggy clothes that I really have no idea how she doesn't trip over her big clothes. The only thing they all had in common was that they all had side bangs that covered there left eyes a little. From all that I didn't need any differences in their appearances to tell them apart. Amanda was the brightest and most mature of them all to the point that I can see the logic in everything she did so she could never fool me with a switch in styles they use to fool the others. Amy is a very mischievous girl that doesn't seem to use her powers when Andrea told her anymore, and she adopted Alice's hyper girliness so it was impossible for her to also fool me she thought both of her sisters were fashion blind. Andrea was the hardest to get from all of them, but I finally got her she was a very edgy girl that loved to every extreme sport…to put it bluntly she was a tom-boy that hated all girly things so whenever she switched with her sisters I could see a hint of disgust in her face which always gave her away. They were all different like day and night Amanda love to stay in her room and read books that were way beyond what three year olds should really be reading, but it kept her from getting bored and causing trouble. Amy loved going shopping every day with Alice to find new clothes because she refuses to wear the same thing twice, which left her with the most clothes in her closet; she is also an amazing artist she could draw anything that looked like someone just took a picture. Andy was usually out of the house playing with either Emmett or Jacob and his pack, she loved to get muddy and dirty doing extreme sports that I try my hardest not to picture because if I do I would probably force her to stay inside the house. She was the son that Jacob always wanted, she could do anything way better than any of the boys so that made him happy, but Andrea wasn't only interested in life treating sports, she loved music which Edward was happy to help her with, she was almost as good as him in piano within a month of lessons. She now knew how to play the piano, guitar, drums and the violin. They were all unique in their own ways but they all got along like three peas in a pod, so it was pretty peaceful with them going to school and never complaining or fighting. The real drama didn't start happen till they were sixteen and two out of three of them…had…boyfriends.


	3. Andy POV Chapter 2: High School Blues

Chapter 2: High School Blues

It seems like so long ago since we were all so close. We used to be all on the same wave link even without my powers I could tell what both my sisters were thinking: Amy the fashion Queen would always be going through different designs for clothes since Mom and Dad put her on a strict shopping limit and Amanda would always be thinking about a new story she was going to create after she got bored reading them and I got to admit her stories were amazing even I loved reading them almost as much as I love to go hiking with Dad's pack members. Now they seemed like aliens Amanda spent every hour either talking about or spending time with Nahuel, after he moved into the main house it has been all she ever thinks about, I don't even want to read her mind anymore, because I was sick from all the romantic things she was always planning to do with him. Amy was the same she had fallen in love with a young vampire boy that was seventeen from our last visit to Tanya's house, she had taken in a boy that was just learning to control himself so he's still a little unstable but yet he came back with us and is now also living with us and they are disgustingly in love with each other and I swear that medium size, spike brunet with a baby face, made my older sister into a pervert because all she can do is picture him in sexy ways.

It was going to be our first day of high school and I was angry for two reason: the first one was Amy's fault she decided to dress me and Amanda in hot sexy girly clothes and have our hair down today, Amanda didn't mind after all she loved to help Amy with her dream of making clothes, but I was absolutely pissed that I was wearing a blue tight fitting tank top and a tight fitting hoodie over it with a jean mini skirt and heels! The other thing I was angry about was that both Nahuel and Amy's boyfriend, Hayden, were coming to school with us because Carlisle thinks it will be a good experience for both of them. Don't get me wrong it's not like I don't like both their boyfriends, Nahuel and Hayden were both awesome guys and prefect for my sisters but lately I been feeling like I'm invisible to them like one time when we went to the movie theater because I wanted to watch G.I. Joe while everyone went to see a romantic movie and since they finished before me their boyfriends took them on dates away from the theater and when I got out of the movie I was so piss to see the cars were gone from the parking lot, I had to walk all the way home from Seattle at human speed in the pouring rain it took me hours to get back. They apologized for it but I still feel a little hurt how could they forget their sister that shared the same face as them and been with them for all their lives.

As I walked down to breakfast they were all down there waiting for me but I didn't feel like eating breakfast with them so I walked pasted them before I could get to the door and make sure I actually don't have to walk to school today, dad caught me before I could get out of the door.

"Where do you think you are going Andrea?" He asked with a smug face that just added to the things that annoyed me this morning I hated when he called me Andrea I liked Andy way better. So I just stared at my Dad with an annoyed face, but he was telling me to eat breakfast in his head so after a moment of staring each other down I gave up and sat down at the dining table with everyone else.

"So Andy are you excited to be starting high school?" Nahuel asked trying to break the awkwardness during breakfast that mom served us. Everyone knew I didn't really want to be here sharing a meal with them; me and my sisters were still not on talking terms for forgetting me at the theater. I promised mother that I would at least be nice to their boyfriends and them so I put on a prefect smile.

"It's going to be great," I said in a cheery tone that lighten the mood my sisters were yelling in their heads as if I couldn't hear them if they didn't. They wanted to know if it was okay to talk to me again and grudgingly I nodded with a sweet smile that ended me up in a huge group hug with them.

"I'm so glad Andy you finally forgave us!" Amy yelled. I already forgave them but we were just not speaking but if that is what they thought who was I to rain on their parade. We all got into the cars we got for our birthdays last month so they still had the new car smell especially mine since it was so flashy Dad told me I couldn't drive it to many places, so I take rides in Amy's red Bugatti or Amanda's black Mercedes E class. My car is a Merced Bans S class so it was pretty flashy I guess. We all went in Amanda's car today and I wished for the whole ride I actually did walk to school it's better than watching a make out session with Amy and Hayden it was to the extent Amanda yelled for them to stop and only do that kind of stuff in a very private room, but it didn't stop them sure they toned it down but it was still a little annoying to see them kiss each other it was like they were rubbing it in my face that I didn't have a boyfriend. It's not like I haven't tried but no guy that I have met so far wanted a girl way stronger than them. Mom says that I'll find the specially guy but I don't know the only guy that likes to hang out with me is Sam's son Crag, but we were just buddies and he was one year older than me. As we drove into the parking lot I swear the whole student body was gathering around the car thinking that celebrities were going to come out of the car. I smiled the only thing I enjoyed more than sports or music was dazzling the small minds of humans.

As we got out the students minds got crazier and I couldn't blame them after all I would be going crazy if I were them staring at five dazzling creatures I thought were humans. The only problem I had about reading teenagers minds was that it usually was very dirty. They had really dirty minds when they saw us. I wonder how Edward could cope with all these thoughts he couldn't just switched it off like me, it must have been torture for all the times they had go through high school in different places. I walked with the rest my family into the school where more eyes and thoughts were on us mostly on me since it seemed I was the only one not taken yet. All the boys wanted to make me theirs, I wonder if they'll think that when they see me go wolf, I played with the idea of showing them right now, but after while I got rid of it I wasn't going to be the reason for the whole family to leave Forks so I was on my top behavior and went along with my sisters and their boyfriends until I got to my locker, I didn't have any classes with my sisters, Amanda was too smart and Amy was too lazy to take any class that wasn't lower levels. I was only taking stander level classes, I wanted to get good grades and still be able to sign up for every sport team this school had to offer.

I was walking too my class by myself when I felt someone tape me on the back. It was a tall lanky boy with a baby face and brown short hair and dull blue eyes. I read his mind that he wanted to walk me to all my classes and I just put on a super sweet smile and started to play with my hair like Amy always does when a boy was talking to her. I could hear his heart pumping faster and faster as he tried to form the sentence asking me if he could walk me to my classes but he was taking too long and my patience was growing thin so I decided to give him a little push after all I really didn't know where my classes were.

"Will you guide me towards Stander Level Math?" I asked in a sweet voice the opposite of what I was feeling on the inside I was really grossed out that this is how my sisters got anything they wanted, even if it was really gross it was worth it because he nodded shyly and then took me to that class before the bell rang. He was in all of my classes and in everyone he sat next to me in each one staring dreamingly at me, but I ignored him. This high school was just as boring as middle school all the teachers were as transparent as day to me they did everything by the book in order to get this over with and to get their pay checks at the end of the week. I just copied all of the notes in the teacher's head and then stopped paying attention I was going through every ones minds and seeing if there was something interesting to listen to past the time. But I got nothing all the kids were fixated on me the boys had me doing dirty things to them in their heads and the girls either wanted me to be their friends or wanted me to go jump off a cliff for being more attractive than them. I tried harder and found one girl that didn't even know I existed or was trying not to notice me. She was thinking about the spitballs that she was going to shoot at this teacher if he didn't shut up within two minutes.

This short light brunet bad girl was imaging so many childish pranks that I probably already pulled on Emmett when I was five years old so I giggled a little bit but a little too loud and the teach heard me.

"Miss. Cullen will you come up here and solve this question? Please," he asked in an annoyed tone, but his mind that was full of ideas on scolding me if I got this question wrong and as punishment he was going to keep me after class. All his annoyed thoughts disappeared when he saw me gracefully walking up to the broad his mind changed drastically and he was picturing me in a little more adult clothes which slightly disgusted me as I wrote the right answer and went back to my seat. When he looked at the question to see if it was right and it was but he was a little bit shock that I solved it with a formula too high to be stander level and everyone noticed it too they were thinking I was some kind of genius that picked the wrong class by mistake. I just put on an innocent face and they carried on with the lesson. The girl I was listening to was suddenly thinking of shooting the spitball at me and I wasn't going to get into a fight at least not on the first day. The teacher called her up next to answer a question that was unsolvable. The teacher had made a mistake in the equation, I toyed with the idea of just letting her get the scolding for not getting the question right, but I helped her out anyway she couldn't hate me anymore than she does now.

"Mr. Kent the question is unsolvable the divide sign in the question is supposed to be a multiply sign," I said as I looked down at my notes like I didn't really care and to be honest I didn't. I was completely bored as I hoped the girl will be grateful to me for saving her butt. She was actually overjoyed as the teacher apologized and was too embarrassed to ask any more questions that class. I got up a second before the bell rang and was heading for the door before the girl I saved stopped me.

"Thanks for the save there, I owe you one, by the way I'm Jane," she said in a grateful tone that made me smile at her I mean a real smile the first I've had since the last time I was hanging out with my Dad's pack which seemed like decades ago.

"Andy, and you're welcome, but let's get this straight I'm not a nerd so if you ever plan to shoot spit balls at me again I will make sure you drowned in the nearest river," I said smiling sweetly as acid crept into my voice. She was shocked that I knew that she was planning to shoot me with spite balls. Then her face changed to an understanding one and she thought that I could see right through her plans which was so true.

"Fine, so if you're not a nerd what are you?"

"You'll see tomorrow when I'm allowed to wear the clothes I want to," I answered her with an smile that seem to dazzle her, in her mind she thought that I was an interesting kind of person and wanted to be my friend, yeah like that will ever happen. But I'll keep her around it couldn't hurt to be able to talk to someone normal.

"What kind of things do you do when you aren't studying?"

"I don't study, I'm usually handing out with a gang in LA Plush," I watched her face light up as she heard that I was in a gang. And I was in a gang in theory. She talked to me for the rest of the day and helped me get away from that boy that I met this morning he wasn't a bad person he just had very loud fantasy about me in his messy room that I really don't want to know what we are doing in there. The day past unusually quickly to me after I found someone's thoughts interesting to listen to. Lunchtime was a pain though seating with the rest my annoying family. I loved my sisters I really did but when you have a boyfriend is your mind full of him twenty-four-seven? Because I was listening to Jane's thoughts it opened my head for other thoughts from people.

"So Andy make any new friends…any guy friends?" Amy asked pocking me in the shoulder as I ate my lunch not really listening to them, but I did hear this question because Amy was picturing me with the boy that walked me to math this morning.

"Nope," I said walking away as the bell rang; Amanda and Amy followed me right up to my history class.

"Can we talk about your boy problems?" Amanda asked as I was going into class but I just ignored her I didn't need to hear their sympathy even if I did in their heads. I manage to get through to last period I thought as I walked to gym class with Jane and unfortunately the boy who walked me to math, his name was Bryan Walter and I swear he was stalking us out of all the campuses in the school he always managed to show up right in front of me whether we had class together or not. In gym class Jane was practically screaming she was sorry for thinking that I was a nerd in her head. We were playing basketball; even though it wasn't a contact sport I still loved the rash of dunking the ball in the hoop. I was so good that I didn't really need a team, but I passed the ball just to humor the slow humans. The score was a hundred to zero; I was the number one player on my team for that gym class for getting ninety-nine of those baskets and one assist. As I was about to go to the change room the gym teacher said he wanted me on the girls basketball team and I agreed, the number one reason in his head that he wanted me to be on team wasn't because I was the only one in the class that could dribble or dunk on a professional level, no he was thinking how sexy I would look in the white and green uniform…lovely isn't. I was officially done the first day of school, now exactly two hundred and sixty nine more days of this torture. When I got into the car I was surprise Nahuel and Hayden weren't in the car yet my sisters were.

"Andy are you angry with us? It seems like ever since we got boyfriends you don't want anything to do with us," Amanda said with a depressed voice out of both my sisters she cared about me the most…but Amy loved me too she cared more on how I look than anything else.

"It not that I'm not happy for you two it just your thoughts," I didn't need to say anymore they knew exactly what I meant and they were realizing that some of their thoughts were a little inappropriate.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Now to celebrate no guys for today, just us girls and shopping!" Amy almost squealed. Me and Amanda just looked at her and then back at each other and shrugged as long as we were starting to get back on the same wave link I was game for anything I thought forgetting that I left my mind open for everyone to hear. Amanda took advantage of this and asked if we could go to a national history museum in La Plush. Amy and I both said no in our minds in prefect unity the old days were back. We had silent conversation in our heads sharing about what happened to each other during school. My sisters laughed their heads off as I told them about what people really thought of us and especially what they thought of me. We haven't had a mind conversation since Hayden became Amy's boyfriend during July. We went to La Plush to shop Amy needed new inspiration Seattle was getting boring to her. I didn't mind going to La Plush as long as no one in the pack sees me shopping I was happy. I wished I didn't just think that for two reasons because Amy and Amanda saw a picture of Crag in my head at that moment and the second reason was because he was staring at me as he saw me walk into the clothes shop with my sisters. The only thing that saved me from running out of the store at that very moment was the fact that he was carrying eighteen pink shirts, underwear and bras. So if he was going to make fun of me I was going to show him like this through a metal picture to the whole pack. He could see that I was planning something in my head so he came over with a pleading face and asked me not to tell or show the pack any of this. He apparently lost a bet with his older nineteen year old sister Ella that was visiting from college. I truly love when that women comes to visit she was as devious as Alice trying to get Bella to go shopping with her, a truly menacing sister born to cause chaos in her little brother's life.

"Hey your little girlfriend is here Crag," I heard Ella said coming out of a changing room with a short pink summer dress on.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said bluntly as I hugged her, but she just looked over to her brother's red face and started to giggle I don't even want to know what that evil person was thinking so I closed my mind before her thoughts came flooding into my head.

"Hey Ella, if you are making Crag carry your stuff do you mind if he also carries our stuff," Amy said with a mischievous smile that got the both of them thinking the same thing, poor Crag was in for a world of embarrassment. Amy was planning to go all around La Plush to shop and we were bound to bump into someone from the pack. I was really going to have fun on this shopping trip for sure.

We went everywhere in our car from boutiques to the girlish shops on the planet; Ella and Amy were enjoying making Crag carry everything like a butler. Many times he asked me mentally to help him and I replied by giving him the most girly thing I could find in the story. He was furious at me especially when I suggested to Ella to do some walking instead of using the car and she smiled wildly at me while I returned the smile and all Crag was doing was begging me not to do whatever me and his sister was planning. But I blocked him out I was having too much fun to quit now.

"I really am going to get you back for this Andy!" Crag yelled at me as he noticed that I was prosperously leading everyone to a restaurant that we were sure to see pack members. I just looked him up and down for a moment and flashed one the most evil smiles Crag has ever seen, when I start to get like this the pack call it my vampire transformation. When we got to the restaurant to my delight everyone was there eating dinner. This was the only place that everyone could get free food, because Paul owned it. Everyone was staring at us asking me if it was okay to start laughing at Crag and I nodded and with that everyone started to laugh at him covered in every girly thing imaginable, after this he was going to have to eat slugs just to get his manly hood back.

"You are bad Andy" I heard Ella say in her head and I smiled at her as we sat down with everyone we ordered. As I did I could hear my sister thinking about weird things like Amy was thinking about how hot Taylor Lautner is and Amanda was thinking about her favorite book when she was one the Gingerbread Man. Then as the food was being severed they both went to the washroom. After a while of waiting for them to come back I went to go check up on them.

"Amanda, Amy are you guys in here?" I asked as I saw an empty bathroom. As I looked around I looked out the window to see both my sisters kissing their boyfriends. I went into their minds and saw their whole plan. They never really wanted to spend the whole evening without their boyfriends. So they got them to follow us and they were going to have a little bit of alone time when I wasn't looking. I felt a rush of sadness go through me and a stabbing pain in my heart. I was going to get out of here before I started to cry. I gave Ella all her stuff that she bought and left her with the duty of telling my sisters I figured out there plan and to meet me at home when they get there that is. I took the car and drove off I was booking it a hundred sixty kilometers per hour until I got to the Cullen main house I just wanted to be around people I didn't see every day. Alice and Jasper were talking about something that intrigued me so I picked through the door to their room. They were talking about a school named Magics that had witches and vampires going to it, it was in Italy I got the picture of the school from the Jasper's mind and I was just about to go downstairs and check the school out when they caught me. Alice was amused but Jasper was furious as they both held onto my hoodie hood.

"Where do you think you're going Andy?" Alice said trying to sound strict like a mother. I took out a random CD from my pocket and held it up and thank goodness it was one of Edward's CDs that he lend to me.

"I was getting this CD from Edward's room he said I could," I said lying my best and trying to keep a straight face, leveled voice and steady heartbeat. They bought it and for once I was so glad that Alice couldn't see my future or I would so be busted for thinking about going to check out that weird school. I really just needed some alone time to think to myself and I knew I couldn't do it anywhere in Forks where family was everywhere I looked. As I ran towards Italy using the map I memorize from last year geography lessons helped me a lot as I ran through the night rushing through lakes and mashes to hide my scent from vampires or werewolves trying to find me. By now they should've realized that I was missing and if not the better for me I guess.


	4. Andy POV Chapter 3: Runaway Success

Chapter 3: Runaway Success

I got to the boarder of Italy in two days and by that time swimming across the ocean helped clean most of the mud on my clothes off. It took me a good hour of running around Italy until I found a school that looked like the school from Jasper's mind. I knocked on the door and before I knocked on the door a second time a lady in her twenties with snowy white hair in a tight bun and with purple eyes, wearing a long black dress opened the door with an annoyed face on.

"What do you want here?"

"I'm Andrea Isabel Cullen and I would like to school here for a while," I said with the sweetest smile on my face. When she heard Cullen she pulled me into her school and her face change from annoyance to delightfulness. I couldn't read this women's mind it must come with being a witch I guess or something.

"I'm Mrs. Scarlet the Principal of the witch section. So what are you, you don't seem like a vampire," She said looking me up and down with a disappointed face. When I told her that I was a vampire, human and werewolf mix breed from Forks her face lit back up again she had me fill out some papers enrolling me into the school. I figure since I wasn't going to stay here permanently I signed my name Abby Smith for each document.

"Mrs. Scarlet we can't put her in the vampire dorm it is all full," a beautiful man said as he walked down the hugest staircase I have ever seen. The man was a vampire with pale white skin and bright red eyes and slicked back blond hair. I was hypnotized by his red eyes I have never seen those type of vampire eyes just the topaz colored ones.

"Will just have to put her in the witch dorm, Mr. Vinemont," Mrs. Scarlet said taking me up the stairs that Mr. Vinemont just came down. During the trip up she asked me if I had any powers and if I had a craving for blood. I told her everything about my life, which made her put on an interested facial expression until we got to a bright pink door in the middle of the hallway that we were walking through. Mrs. Scarlet bang the door three times before a girl my height with the same white hair as Mrs. Scarlet opened the door. She looked like a doll with long wavy hair that went down to her knees with big light blue eyes and she wore a pink dress that matched the rest of her room.

"Your Highness May, I came here to show you your new roommate," Mrs. Scarlet said with a disgusted voice that made the girl named May smile a happy grin.

"Why would I want a vampire girl in my room, are you trying to kill me or something?" She asked in a commanding voice, as she looked at the principal with anger in her eyes. It was a stare down until I broke it up by telling May that I was a human, vampire and werewolf mix, she stared at me for a second and then at the principal and grabbed me by the arm and flung me into the room while slamming the door on the principal's face. I could hear her stomping muttering how the royal family doesn't pay her enough to take care of these brats or something like that.

"So you're a mix breed, that so cool, but you don't drink blood right?" May asked in a cheerful voice, she was completely different then the girl who was commanding and being rude to principal. I shook my head and that seem to put her at ease because she started to hug me.

"Can I ask why the principal called you your highness?" I asked as she snapped her fingers and with a flash of lights a hundred pairs of shirts, pants, underwear and socks appeared on my bed.

"I'll tell you after you get dress I can't stand the state of clothes for another minute," She said handing me a pair of pajamas to put on. Even though she knew nothing about me she seemed to have made my pajamas that I left at home come here and a lot of those clothes that she made appear seemed like to be some of my clothes and Amy's she sometime put her old clothes in my closet in hope I will get interested in dressing like a girl. When I came back out I saw May putting my clothes in the closet on my side of the room, which I was guessing will be mine for now on at least until I leave to go back to Forks. I was about to ask May about the principal again to remind her when a pile of underwear drooped on top of May and a boy appeared in a flash of light. He had the same snowy white hair that May and Mrs. Scarlet had. He was a tall, muscular boy that had what seem like the prefect body, he had a handsome face with hazel eyes; he was well beyond prefect maybe even more then some vampires I have seen.

"Hey May, you forgot to do my underwear when you were doing laundry…" he trailed of as he saw me staring at him curiously and then he started to walk towards me. "Who's this lovely lady May?" he asked May as he leaned closer and closer to me. I felt my body heat up as my heart started to pump faster he was really close to me staring me right in the eyes and for the first time in my life I felt what the humans must feel when they see us over powered by our beauty.

"She's Andy Cullen a human, vampire and werewolf mix breed, and my new roommate starting from today," May said finally out of the mountain of underwear which made me wonder when the last he washed those.

"A mix breed that's rare," he said whispering into my ear. I didn't know what to do because my heart started to beat wildly. What's happening to me why is he making my heart beat so fast and why am I blushing so hard? I thought as he leaned in closer. I could feel his warm breath on my ear and his soft lips which made my whole body feel like it was scorching red and as he leaned away he laughed as he started to disappear, saying that he liked me and wanted me to have the flower. When he was gone I found a white rose on my lap.

"Throw that flower away it is about to blow any moment," May said running towards me and chucking the beautiful flower out the window where we heard a loud bang and a flash of orange lights and I just started at the bites of burning flower drop to the ground in amazement and relief that it wasn't still in my hand. When I got over the flower thing I looked at May with a look that told her that she had some explaining to do.

"Well the reason I was called Your Highness is because I'm the princess of the witches and only pure breed witches can become in power of the witches because their blood is untainted by humans which is why my hair is white. That boy you just saw is my step brother and crowning prince of the witches, Tyler Cromwell and he gave you that flower because he's a playboy that loves to play pranks on women no matter the age," She said which made me realize that the reason my body went into the frenzy was because that brother of her was probably using magic on me, so that I would take the rose and end up exploding along with it.

"So he's going to be the next king?"

"Yep he's next in line after all, I could never be chosen my mother is Tyler's father the King of Witch Kingdoms second wife," May said giggling a little as she collapse on her bed after getting rid of the dirty underwear with a wave of her wand that she kept in her pocket for safe keeping. We both said good night as she turned off the lights by clapping her hands twice. As we fell asleep I dreamt about kissing Tyler as he gave me a tone of flowers that were none exploding, I had that dream many times and every time I did it got more intense and realistic to the point I could feel his soft smooth lips on mine and the last dream that I had was so extreme it freaked me out and I jolted awake and saw May making her bed, it was morning. May looked at me weirdly as I got up and started to make my bed too and for some reason I could still feel his lips on my lips I swear being around my sisters rubbed of me a little too much!

"Have a good dream," May asked after a long time of staring at my blushing cheeks but I shook my head with a worried face that made her drop the subject. This had to be side effects of the magic Tyler used on me because there is no way I liked him to point of kissing him. Actually I really hated him if he thought that he could just play with people's emotions like play toys especially mine he had another thing come to him. As we walked into the empty meal room May explained it was better to come early to escape Tyler's pranks. It puzzled me why they would let such an irresponsible son become King. From the looks of it May felt the same way and for the first time in ages I was actually laughing my hardest at the thought of Tyler ruling a kingdom.

"Hey ladies, what are you talking about?" a boy asked as him and Tyler sat down at our table. Tyler sat in between May and me and his tall orange hair with pale green eyes friend with an average looking face sat at the end next to May.

"This is Zack Kane, Tyler's best friend and roommate," May said introducing him. I tried to listen to her but Tyler was staring at me with that mischievous smile and I knew exactly what he was thinking without listening to his thoughts. He was thinking about the flower he gave yesterday. With the thought that he was enjoying playing with my emotions came up in my head made me hit him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. It seemed that even his friend enjoyed me hitting Tyler. Zack gave me a high five as Tyler regained his cool composer.

"That's thanks for giving me the flower it was absolutely smashing." He just laughed at my angry face and after some time he stopped and then started to get closer to me, which made my heart beat fast again, whatever game he was playing here he was very good.

"Andy to make it up to you let me walk you to your first class," Tyler said with his smile that made me blush and before I could think I agreed to it. To make this clear going somewhere with a playboy jerk wasn't one of my best ideas.

"Andy, are you mad? This is just another trick," May whispered to me, but I smiled widely at her and whispered back that I could handle him. After all there wasn't any boy that I couldn't make behave at home. But Tyler overheard us and had a mischievous smile on.

"Do you think so; I can't wait to see what your going do," Tyler whispered into my ear. His warm breath brushed against my cheek, but all I could feel was my cheeks burning and I knew I must be blushing.

"Tyler for once in your life can you stop sexually harassing my friends," May said slapping him away from me, which made the annoying feelings that he was making me feel go away.

"Sexual harassment I don't think so. I like to think about it as giving a piece of myself to each girl I come across," Tyler said smiling an evil smile. From the looks of it May was feed up by her brother's behavior so she rolled her eyes and slapped him on the head again

"So Andy, tell me about your family and where you come from," Tyler said putting his arm around me. This slightly made the emotions come back but I could handle this. They weren't as intense as when he is leaning towards me, as if he was going to kiss or something worse.

"Well my mom is a half vampire and human hybrid and my dad is a werewolf and I have two other sisters named Amy and Amanda," I said blushing as I watched Tyler move closer towards me. I swear this guy didn't know the meaning of personal space…then again I doubt he understood many words.

"That sounds interesting what do your sisters look like?" Tyler asked happily. He's lucky my sisters aren't here they would of beaten the crap out of him by now. My sisters…I should probably finish my thinking soon and get home and apologize for leaving them at that restaurant.

"They look like me, we're triplets," I said nervously as Tyler leaned in closer to me.

"Hmmm…any chance your sisters are coming here?" Tyler said with a huge evil grin.

"Sorry to burst your evil bubble but no they have boyfriends and they go to school in Fork," I said shaking his arm of me. I wasn't going to let him have the last laugh I was so going to make him sorry that he ever messed with my emotions if he did it again. I watched his face change to a very disappointed one as mumbled that's boring.

"Why did you come here so far away from your parents?" Tyler said staring out the window in absolute boredom, which made me kind of think that maybe there, was more to him then met the eye. He looked so calm and intelligent as he looked out the window quietly waiting my answer.

"None of your business," I said getting up to get my breakfast with May and Zack. Tyler was quiet for the rest of the meal that shocked me was the thought process actually going on Tyler's head? After breakfast Tyler and I got up and went to the vampire section.

"So Andy what do you think of me?" Tyler asked on our way to my first class. To be honest the question took me off guard. Was this the thing he was thinking about during breakfast? I probably will never know but I answered his question to the best of my abilities.

"I think you're an annoying pain in the butt, that doesn't care if you hurt people's feelings. Actually you enjoy hurting people…" I said frowning at him, "But I think you're a good person somewhere deep down in your cold black heart. What do you really think about me? No jokes okay," I said now wondering what he was going to say about me. He was probably going to say that I was either one of the guys or I was way too boyish to be a girl.

At first Tyler didn't reply for a few seconds, but after that a huge sweet smile came across his face, "Hmmm…what do I think of Andy Cullen…she's amazingly cute and pretty, she also straight forward and is the only girl to tell me the truth," Tyler said leaning closer to me, but all I could do was try to hide my red blushing face. That was the exact opposite of what I expected, and at that moment I wished I could see into Tyler's mind even just for a moment to make sure he was being serious. It was hard believing people without seeing their true thoughts, but also relieving it seem like I haven't had a headache since I've came here.

"Are those good things you know being straight forward," I said staring at the floor trying to avoid his eyes.

"Andy stop trying to hid your face from me I want to see it I want to see your smile again," at that moment I knew by the slight mischievous smile on his face that he was joking around again. I was really pissed of now he is now enemy number one.

"Don't mess with my emotions Tyler, bye," I said walking into my first class. He was an absolute idiot I kept chanting in my head as I walked into a class full of vampires and I could feel the headache creep up as their thoughts came flooding into my head. They were all wondering what in the world I was and to make it easy for them. I went into their minds and told them in my loudest voice that I was a human, vampire and werewolf mix. They were all wincing in pain as my voice went higher and louder in their heads. They were all looking at me in amazement now which was calmer then when they were asking a million questions in their heads.

"You must be Andrea Cullen, I'm your new teacher Mr. Vinemont and welcome to the Volturi School for vampires, that's what we call the vampire section. Now since the introductions are finished Andrea take a seat in any empty seat you want," this was a school for vampires that want to join the Volturi! Oh crap my family is going to kill if I ever make it out this school that is. Volturi have been trying to get members of the Cullen family for years and I don't want to be the first to join their side. As I took my seat by a boy with dirty blond that looked like Emmett's double…well in body size, his name was apparently Cody. He was laughing inside his head he thought there was no way that I was all the things I said I was. He was also calling me a weak human and hoping my blood tasted good. That was it I never felt so pissed at anyone in my life and he was pushing patience. Before I could do anything we would both regret mainly him the teacher asked a question that sent laughter through Cody's head again.

"Now since Andrea is new we must test her powers, Andrea do you have any idea what your powers are already?" Mr. Vinemont said pointing at me. Didn't he hear my demonstration awhile back when I screamed in every ones heads…wait I thought as I tried to concentrate on Mr. Vinemont's mind but I got nothing. He was probably have the powers like my mother, I guess if you are teaching a bunch of vampires that power might come in handy.

"When I was in Forks my Great-Grandpa tested my powers. I can go into any ones minds, I'm faster and stronger than any vampire and I can turn into a werewolf," I said trying to ignore the laughter of everyone in the class. I guess there really were vampires in the world that didn't have families that loved like in my family. This was the first time I thought that the full vampires in my family might be more human than vampire, because none of them were like these vampires that enjoy the game of hunting humans.

"Who's your Great-Grandpa?" Mr. Vinemont asked though the other vampires' laughter.

"Carlisle Cullen is my Great-Grandpa," I said getting up to the front of the class, "I can beat all of you guys to a bloody plop." I was too angry to even think about how many vampires that were in my class.

"Well if miss. Vampwolf is so powerful why don't you give us a demonstration?" Cody said while snickering.

"Only if I can demonstrate on you." I growled while pointing at the boy. He was really making me angry, he was worse than Tyler at least he had some form of self-preservation, it's a little but at least he had it.

"Fine." He said as he got up from his seat. At least when he's in pieces, he'll know that he asked for it. I got up with him and was staring him down with the most vampiric look I could make, but he just shrugged it off and put on a better scary face.

"Hold on kids let's take this outside and test Andy's powers on the training ground." Mr. Vinemont said standing in between us.

"That's no fun," The boy said heading outside. I'm so going to beat that guy's ego until it shatters.

"Consider, yourself lucky," I growled. When we got outside on the training field as Mr. Vinemont explained what we were doing I had my mind was elsewhere. I could see witches playing some weird game that looked like basketball, but except the ball was flying and all the witches were chasing after it on brooms (Sorry I thought since I was dealing with withes why not add a little Harry Potter). As I saw Tyler on a broomstick I thought how cool it would be to fly with him…how cool he was. I quickly shook that thought out of my head there was no way Tyler Cromwell was in the least bit cool in any aspects of him! By now I got what Mr. Vinemont said because I looked into one of the vampires morbid minds and I just saw Cody punch seventy of what Mr. Vinemont said was the strongest mental on the earth. The whole class was clapping for Cody and in their minds they were thinking that I had no chance at beating his record. It was my turn up and I locked my mind up all the laughing in the vampire's heads was starting to get on my nerves, I hated when people laughed at me for looking weak. To make their mouths hang open I punched it with all my might and to be honest I think it got rid of all that pent up anger I was feeling. I should so ask Carlisle to get some if I get back home. I ended up blowing four hundred and ninety into the air and when they came down I swear they must have hit the earth's atmosphere, cool! To my prediction the whole class did have their mouths hanging open with shock faces even Cody was shocked. Still want me to demonstrate on you, I said into Cody's heads and he just gave me a death glare that got the whole class laughing even Mr. Vinemont didn't hold back his laughter. The next test was a race on the hugest track I have ever seen; this was going to be a piece of cake by far. I could hear Cody scream in his head he was so going beat the crap out of me on this test; he must be one those swore losers my sisters often talked about in middle school.

"On your marks…Get set…Go!" Mr. Vinemont yelled as he shoot a bullet into the air as I ran I saw the bullet comeback down and hit a student and I knew the vampire that got hit was thankful she was bullet proof. I finished the twenty kilometer track zero point eight seconds and for Loser Cody he finished in zero point sixteen seconds. After that race I compared him to human speed in his head and that was the last straw for him he lunged himself at me and I figured I show the whole class my wolf form. As he was about to land on me I turned into my full scale six foot white wolf form and caught him in my mouth. The class was shock to the point I think if vampires could faint they would all be on the floor. After a few moments I really regret transforming because I heard Crag yelling in my head asking where in the world I was. I forgot that my pack could hear me the good thing for me was that Crag was the only one in my pack, since I didn't want to be fighting for power in my Dad's or Sam's packs I decided to break away from my Dad's pack and form my own. So far Crag is the only one who could accept me as a leader of a pack, so we usually hang out with my Father's pack or Crag's fathers pack.

Please don't tell anyone where I'm; I said in my leader voice that Crag couldn't go against go matter what.

Why are you in Italy at a vampire and witch school without your parents' consent? He asked while look through my thoughts which was the problem of going wolf Crag can see everything in my head and I couldn't stop him.

I needed to get away and think about some stuff, before I come back.

Come back home soon your Father and the Cullens are practically ripping Forks apart looking for you. I felt sad when I saw the worried look on my family's face, as they looked for me in Forks even my sisters looked worried.

I can't go back at least not right now, Crag.

I know your situation, you want to try and find yourself by hanging around people that you can talk about anything with that aren't in your family, but please don't get caught by the Volturi, promise you'll come back Andy.

I promise, I said as I transformed back into human form and I really wish I had spent a little more time wolf because everyone minds were going crazy with questions.

"You're in the advance class Andrea for now on," Mr. Vinemont said happily as he pat my on the back on his way back into the school.

"That means I'm going to stay in your class right?" I asked heading back to class behind him.

"Yes, I don't have to send you down with the lower class men." Mr. Vinemont said as he continued with what he wanted to teach us today. This was way more interesting than human school because for one the teacher did everything from his head that I for one can't look into so it kept my attention out of people's heads and on him. The only problem I had with the lesson was the fact it was teaching us the best way to kill vampires that break the laws. For some reason just picturing a vampire burning in fire just rubbed me the wrong way so once again I was waiting for my class to end and was relieved when it did. I ran out of the class as soon as I heard the bell rang because I wanted to get rid of this headache by being around people I couldn't read their minds and because to escape a conflict with Cody, he was itching to defeat my wolf form. The last reason was that I kind of wanted to see Tyler again.


	5. Andy POV Chapter 4: Boyfriend

**Warnings: lovey-dovey moments and cheesy lines**

Chapter 4: Boyfriend

As I walked to the Witch Dorm I felt someone watching me so I put all my senses on edge and I knew Tyler was near. I couldn't see him anywhere so I kept on walking hoping that Tyler would just quiet whatever he was planning, I really wanted to tell him everything that went on today, I bet he'll be laughing his head off through my whole story. For some reason I couldn't really hate that boy I guess whatever spell he put on me was pretty strong. As I kept walking through the Boy Witch sleeping hall to get to the girl one, I stopped by a blue door that said Tyler and Zack's room keep out in big red letters. I was going to knock on it to see if Tyler was there but a voice stopped me.

"Hey Andy!" I heard in my ear and I knew the voice belonged to Tyler so I turned around just to bump into him and fall as he dumped putrid smelling manure all over me. As I sat their shocked he bent down to my level on the ground and said the three words that snapped me out of shock and into anger to the point, me, Andy Cullen had tears falling from her eyes!

"Got you Andy," He said with a huge evil smile on his face that made rage flow into me to the point that I let the tears that I have never let out of my eyes in my whole life. The thought that he was just playing with my emotions came floating in my head and I could feel my whole body trembling, I was feeling the hot rage of the wolf in me raising up, but right now I didn't care if I was on the verge of transforming right there and then. The funny thing was for some reason I didn't which puzzle me to a degree. My focus was still on the fury that was growing in me about being made a fool of by a guy like him. He was the only guy I have ever met that I couldn't beat, that I couldn't see right through…the only one I couldn't handle.

"What's your problem, I can't believe I actually wanted to see you," I yelled as tears rolled down my cheeks, the only thing I didn't understand about my rage was my heart just seem to ache so badly.

"Andy don't cry I didn't mean to hurt you," Tyler said franticly trying to calm me down but I didn't because if he really didn't mean for my reaction to be like this he shouldn't have done it in the first place.

"Get away from me; I hate you and your stupid pranks. Just leave me alone!" I yelled while running to the girl dorms. When I walked into our clean pink room May almost screamed as I dragged manure into the room while staining her prefect hot pink carpet. With a wave of her wand I was in a different pair of clothes and the mess was gone.

"Do I want to know what happened with Tyler?" she asked as she rubbed my back while I let all my tears out. After I was done crying I told her the whole story. I started at when Tyler had dropped me off at my class all the way down to when he poured manure on me on the way here. She was just shaking her head at me, probably thinking I was the biggest idiot that every exited and boy did I feel that way.

"It's all Tyler's fault and for some reason my heart is aching because of him," I said as I clutch where heart was. It hurt more than when I had a chilly eating contest at Crag's house and ended up with heart burn for the rest of the day.

"You're an idiot," May said pocking me on the nose. I looked at her with look that told her I needed an explanation on why she thought I was an idiot because for some reason I felt it wasn't the same reason that I thought.

"Because first you let Tyler get to you and second you fell in love with my moronic brother that will probably end up braking your heart, that's why you're an idiot." Oh that's why…wait a minute in love! I surly didn't fall in love with Tyler I mean it was Tyler we were talking about the boy that has been on my nerves since I got here he made me shad tears for the first time in my life! There is no way the things that I have been feeling were because I was falling in love with him; it had to be a spell or something! May could see the protest on my face before I could voice it out so she continued talking.

"Okay if I go through all the symptoms of a love struck bird and you have experience at least one will you admit you like him?" I nodded going along with this stupid game because I knew none of the symptoms were going to match me at all…I hope.

"Number one: have you ever found yourself blushing uncontrollable when you see him?"

"Yes but that proves nothing, anyone would blush when they have a boy who doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

"Fine then number two: when he is close does your heart start beating, because your heart doesn't just beat for anyone does it." I didn't answer so May continued. "Number three is the last symptom: have you been having dreams about him." I was speechless this couldn't be happening to me; he isn't the one he can't be the boy Mother was talking about! May just prove everything to me with an anti-magic sticker that told us if it change from white to another color that he had put a spell on. To my dismay it didn't change color at all. I was defeated…I was in love with Tyler Cromwell!

"Fine I give up it's true I do kind of like him, and his pranks are a little cute…oh no I told him that I hate him, I should go and apologize to him," I said getting up but May just pulled me back onto my bed that I was sitting on.

"No Andy it's his turn to apologize to you, so all you have to do is pretend that your still anger with him." May said waving her wand to get us some food for a snack.

"Will it work May?" I asked as she ate her share of the snack.

"Well it's a test if he says sorry to you he loves you, but if he lets you continue to be anger with him, you have no chance with him…" May said with a face of disbelief, she didn't really think he was really going say sorry. I was about to ask her why but at that moment there was a knock on the door, "That must be Zack!" May exclaimed happily.

"You like him don't you?" I said going to the door.

"Yes I do and I'm not an idiot that doesn't know how to read her emotions." But to our surprise it was Tyler with red roses. Was he really going to make it up to me or was this another one of his tricks? May seem to think so by the look on her face, but I knew she wasn't going to say a word she probably wanted me to see the true nature of her brother and then end up hating him for real.

"Hi girls, umm…can I talk to Andy alone May," Tyler said coming in and seating next to me on my bed. I really didn't want to be alone right now. Not with the biggest playboy I have ever met on my bed with me. I really wish I knew what was going on in that devious head of his.

"Well then I'll just be leaving bye Andy and Tyler be nice to her okay." May said glaring at him as she left the room.

"Ummm…how do I say this ahhh…okay I'll just say it…I'm sorry…really, really sorry can you forgive me?" Tyler said actually blushing! This had to be the first time he has ever done this…did I have a chance with him? I screamed in my head over and over again.

"I forgive you, I probably shouldn't have said all those things to you and I'm sorry too," I said. I was feeling extremely happy maybe I really do have a chance with Tyler. I looked deep in his memorizing hazel eyes trying to look for some clue because his heart was steady and his voice was even, but I couldn't find anything. So I came up with the conclusion that Tyler was either an amazing liar or he really meant it.

"Well if you didn't go running I probably wouldn't of realize that I'm in love with you, you're the only girl who can make me feel the way I do," Tyler said holding my chin up to his face. Did he just say…he loved me! Seriously I hope this isn't a dream, but I wasn't going to pinch myself I didn't want to break the mood.

"How do I know your being serious Tyler because I like you too," I said blushing so hard that my face was completely red. His face was serious and it made him look older than he really was.

"Andy I swear that I love you, and don't worry I won't let anyone steal what is my so no boy can have you but me," Tyler said moving in closer to me, and that when my body started to heat up again and heat up was just an understatement.

"Well I won't stand for cheaters either, but I doubt I'll be the one cheating," I said moving closer to him. I think I might be able to understand my sisters, I was feeling perfect bliss right now and if I were them I would always want to feel that way.

"I'm not stupid enough to cheat on you," Tyler said leaning closer until both his and mine lips were touching. At that moment I felt like was blazing hot! Tyler Cromwell was actually kissing me the girl that everyone in the packs told would never be able to attract a guy. I felt dizzy as his lips moved across my lips. My senses were cloud with every essence of him. The moment would have been absolutely prefect if I didn't black out four seconds into the kiss.

"Hmmm…I'd never made girl actually faint while kiss her…that so awesome!" Tyler said trying to snap me out of it. When I finally escaped my daze I looked into his eyes and I felt my body over flow with happy bliss.

"That moment was probably the happiest moment of my life," I said as lay on my bed still praying that this was really true.

"Love, you can have as many happy moments you want," Tyler said as he leaned over me and hugged me, this had to be really happening, because finding out that it was a dream would be the scariest nightmare I could ever have.

"I need to ask you a couple questions about being a witch and your family."

"What do you want to know?" Tyler asked into my ear. He really knew what to do to me blush.

"Well, about how witches age I live forever, but what about you?"

"About the whole age thing, I age ever century until I'm twenty thousand years old," Tyler said happily. "So I'm older then you by 1700 years."

"Wow that's something to be proud of…old man," I said stretching the old man part.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny…next question."

"Okay, I want to know about the whole heir to the witch kingdom is all about," I asked snuggling into his warm arms.

"Oh about that…I'm going to be crowned the king of witches in a month and then I have to get married to some rich heiress witch, but since I met you I'm going to have to make some plan to get me and you out of here," Tyler said kissing me on the forehead. It finally clicked in my head why Tyler was so unruly he was bored and to past the time he cause trouble that he hope will keep him occupied for a while. He reminded me of Emmett he did the same things too, but mostly because he was a prankster that just loved to get in trouble with everyone in the family.

"We could escape to Forks and you could live with my Grandparents, well if you want to live with vampires."

"Anything is better than marrying an air head heiress…your family doesn't drink blood do they?"

"Nope, just animal blood," I watched his face relax; he must really hate vampires that drink human blood or something.

"Good that's a relief," Tyler said lifting me off the bed. "Want to go out?"

"Where?" I asked as he pushed me out the door.

"A special place," Tyler said when both of us were outside of school with the wave of his blue wand. "This way Andy before anyone sees us." Tyler said putting me on a broomstick. This was amazing I was going to ride on one of these…I really can't believe this is actually real life I always wanted to ride on one of these ever since my first Halloween when I watched witches flying up in the air on them in movies.

"Where are we going Tyler?" I demanded stubbornly.

"Fine I'll tell you this that I'm going to take you on the best date you ever been on," Tyler said as the broomstick flew into the air. It was absolutely most magical thing I ever done in life; it was way better than having Crag go wolf and riding on his back. As we floated lightly into the air I wished we could stay up here forever with the wind blowing gently in my face and staring up into the stars it was a stunning scene. I hugged Tyler's back and for the first time I think he was as nervous as I was because I could hear his heart stuttering with every second I hugged him so I hugged him until we landed.

"So I have one more question for you."

"What is it Andy you can ask me anything," He asked in exhausted manner to try to hide his true feelings which made think that he could be cute at least sometimes.

"Well…what do you think about…me you know being a vampire and werewolf…I mean do you like those sides of me," I asked blushing.

"No I don't mind that you're a vampire or a werewolf, in any case I love ever part of you Andy Cullen," Tyler replied soothingly as he landed his broomstick in a dark ally. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions."

"What's your first question?" I asked as Tyler led me to a restaurant. The restaurant was huge like one of those five star restaurants you see only the rich and the important people eating at.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?" compared to my question this question seemed kind of unimportant but to humor him I went along with his little game.

"Blue and green," I said as Tyler got us a seat in the restaurant. It took a couple of minutes before the waiter came; the waiter was an average looking man with slicked back ginger hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"Hi how are you doing, may I take your order?" He said talking only to me, his mind was pretty easy to read without my powers but I went in there anyway I haven't been in a normal human brain for a long time. And as I expect he was imaging me being his girlfriend, of course this was disgusting to me but from the looks on Tyler's face he didn't like how the waiter was looking at me. So I did what I always did when I talked to a human I put on a dazzling smile that usually made their minds crazier with thoughts of me. I had to get Tyler back for all the pranks of course.

"I'll have milk with a salad okay, how about you Tyler," I asked sweetly practically batting my eyes at the waiter, I really wished I had a camera or something to catch the look on Tyler's face when the waiter blushed at me…absolutely…priceless.

"I'll have a cheese burger with a coke," Tyler replied in an anger voice, he started to relax as the waiter left, which made me giggle in my head this boy is so cute when he is jealous. "So how many dates and boyfriends have you had?" Tyler asked with an evil snicker.

"Ummm… I never had a boyfriend or a date," I admitted in a shy voice. His face was absolutely stunned which made me blush even more.

"Wow are all the people and vampires in Forks morons?"

"No I just couldn't find the right person, consider yourself lucky," I said placing my head on his shoulder, he really was a funny person, yet strong and probably just as scary as me at least when he wanted to…he was a perfect match for me.

"I do consider myself the luckiest man on earth…" Tyler trailed off as he saw the waiter coming again; at that moment he kissed me on the lips. Tyler took the delight in seeing the waiters face turn red with embarrassment. He really was jealous because the man got the message loud and clear…to my surprise he was practically heartbroken seeing this.

"Here's your order," The waiter said disappointed that I had a boyfriend.

"Thank you very much." I said smiling sweetly as I could, which made the waiter blush really hard. I was going to milk this a little bit longer. As the waiter went back into the kitchen Tyler turned him into a frog with a wave of his wand. I pretended I didn't notice but I kind felt sorry for the waiter it was partly my fault.

"One more question, why did you come here all alone?"

"I came here sort of to find a place that had people I could talk to without holding back that are not part of my family."

"Tyler I…have another question?" I asked nervously. I was going to ask him straight up if he really liked me or this was just one of his really sick jokes.

"What is it Andy?" Tyler asked with sweet smile that made my heart beat fast.

"Ummm…how do I know that you're not a playing trick…on me, how do I know you really love me…" I trailed off as I saw Tyler expression went from a cheerful smile to a depressing sadness.

"Andy…I don't know how to make you believe me but you just have to try, and you have no idea how much you have saved me from a boring life of a arrange marriage, you're the only one I really feel happy with," Tyler stop as he saw my jaw open from shock, but he misunderstood by thinking that I had another question so he continued quickly, "If you still don't believe just think that you're the only one that ever made me feel this way, and I'll do anything for you just ask."

"Tyler I'll believe you, but if I do find out this was some trick I'm going to beat crap out of you," I said as tears ran down my cheeks for the second time today, I got up to hug Tyler.

"I don't want to be beaten up by you…from what I hear from Mrs. Scarlet is that you smashed four hundred and ninety posts into the air with one punch," Tyler teased trying to make me feel better but I was already gone I heard what he said faintly. Crying so much somehow tired me out more than when I go into pack races, a game that Seth created. I was in the middle of the sleep world and the real world so I can dimly remember the ride back home in Tyler's arms. But that was it.


	6. Tyler POV Chap 5: Get Rid of the Fiancee

Chapter 5: Get Rid of the Fiancée

What I'm I going to do with you, it's hard to believe that she's a vampire she looks so sweet and innocent when you're asleep, while time to get her home. I thought as I flew Andy back to her room, but when I walked into the room I saw May seating on Andy's bed with a worried look on her face.

"Hi May what's up?" I asked nervously as I placed Andy next to May. I hated how May was glaring at me now, like I just hurt her best friend or something. I know returning your best friend asleep in your arms looks bad but I wasn't that heartless to actually do anything bad to my sister's best friend, I mean who knew when she was going to get another one of those?

"Where have you guys been and what happened to her?" May asked while pointing at Andy.

"On a date, why do you ask?" I said with happy smile. When I said that the look that she gave me as she shook her head made me worry a little.

"You missed the practice for your crowning ceremony and dad and mom are not happy," May said ducking her head into her arms like she was preparing herself for something to blow up. And she should I was so going to be dead. Missing one of those is like murdering someone in the Witch Kingdom. My father must have done a lot of damage control and bribery so this wouldn't get out. Wait a minute there wasn't supposed to be a crowning practice today I wasn't even going to be crowned until another month. May sensed my confusion and gave a huge sigh like she was getting ready to tell me something painfully obvious.

"Well Tina wants to move up the crowning ceremony so she can marry you on the same day, and if you were here you could have objected when we took the vote and since we couldn't find you Tina is going to visit you at school. Better hope Andy isn't there because if you break her heart I break your head." Break my head uhn…that would be an interesting game to play, but I quickly put that out of my head and got serious if I was going to get crowned and married next week I really need to get out of here.

"So let me get this straight I'm going to be crowned king and married next week, you have to help me come up with a plan to get out of here!" I yelled. But of course my little sister gave me the you are an idiot look and I knew what was coming next a whack on the back of my head.

"What do you mean you got to get out of here, you know that mom and dad would kill you if you ran away."

"I have to, didn't you just say that you would break my head if I hurt Andy, so I'm going to run away to Forks to leave with Andy's family," she was giving me the you are an idiot look again, but to my surprise she didn't hit me at all she just collapsed on her bed and sighed loudly. The look that she was giving made me sure she was thinking that I was way beyond the idiot stage.

"You're stupid; there is so many things wrong with your plan. Firstly mom and dad can track you anywhere in the world so you can't run away from them. Secondly, are you really willing to leave your family that loves you, to leave with a bunch of vampires? The thing that really makes you an idiot is that you got yourself a girlfriend when you're engaged to another woman," May said getting up to hit me on the head but this one was more painful than the others.

"Ouch! I heard you saying to Andy if I say sorry then she has a chance with me," I said trying to pass the blame on her but of course she never let me do that.

"Yeah I didn't actually think you would be this stupid!"

"Okay I don't want to be king, but I don't want to leave you. If I talk to mom and dad and they say no then will you let me go and can you come too?" I asked even though my sister was always hitting me and pointing out all my faults, but out of everyone in the family I loved her the most. I could live without a forceful father and my annoying mother. My Father had force me to take the position of crowing king even though I had millions of cousins that would love to succeed my father and my mother I doubt even loves both of us she was there for the fun royal pricks it comes from being Queen.

"If you reason with mom and dad and they are being un reasonable I'll go, but I'm doing it for Andy, now get your sorry butt out of here."

"Fine goodnight May," I said walking out the door. As I walked out of the room I pictured how life would be living with a bunch of vampires and wolves it seemed way more interesting than being the king of witches. Sure being king wasn't going to be that bad at least until I drove the place downhill to the point the Witch Kingdom was no more, than it would get a lot boring. As I walked into my use to be messy room May must of came over here while I was on my date because that was the only time Zack thinks to clean it up and plus he had that stupid totally in love smile on his face again, only heavens knows what's he is thinking about.

"Hey how did things go with Andy?" He asked whipping of the smile he had as I looked at him in with annoyance. I fell on my bed while making my PJs appear on my body. I told him the whole story…well I put it on need to know bases. He was my best friend but if I was going start talking about kissing it would make it okay for him to talk about kissing May and I ratther have both May and Andy beating the crap out of me than listen to that kind of stuff. He seemed satisfied when I told him that we might have to runaway to Forks. He was okay with the whole idea because first off he'll go anywhere with May and because he hated it in the Witch Kingdom where the impures like him are lower than dirt. Also because there was no way in the world the Witch Society would let my sister, which is a pure breed be with an impure witch it was practically a federal crime punishable by banishment if caught showing any public displays of affection. I needed to get out the most because my Father would freak if I had a girlfriend like Andy for two reasons the first one was obvious that would mean he had to break the engagement contract which was never good to hear because it creates an up roar in both places and since Tina's father was royalty in Halloween Town it would be very troublesome if they declared war against the Kingdom to get back. The second reason was that all pure breeds had to marry other pure breeds. The Witch Kingdom won't stand for it if they heard their king to be was in love with the enemy. Witches that stay in the Kingdom thought that humans, vampires and werewolves were evil. Humans because were responsible for the half witch and human populations, which are the impure witches. They thought werewolves were unstable creatures bent on destroying everything in their paths. Vampires were witches' capital enemies they started the first war against witches, if it weren't for the Volturi saving us I wouldn't even be in this school with the vampires showing both worlds that we could get along as long as the vampires kept their fangs to their selves. Andy was all of those things and to them she would be the scariest thing in the world.

"Good night Bud," Zack said falling asleep almost as soon as his last word came out. I tried to get some sleep because tomorrow with Tina at the school it's going to be fun day filled with action I hope. I slept until one in the morning when I was awoken by someone calling my name it was a girl and it sounded like Andy's voice. I checked Zack to see if he was trying to prank me, which never turned out well for him, but he was fast asleep. So I followed the quiet call to the girl's dorm and I ended up in front of the pink door to Andy and May's room. I magically made myself appear in their room and I saw Andy on her bed mumbling my name, but May wasn't in here. I thought Andy was awake so I went closer to her, I was a centimeter away from her before I realized she was sleep talking but it was too late to get out now because she reached out and grabbed me and before I finally knew what was happening I was on her bed with Andy's arms around my waist and her head was using my chest as a pillow. I started to panic silently because if both girls saw me in this position they're going to think I'm some pervert. I'm many things but I'm absolutely not a pervert! I was lucky that I found a note that relieved some of my panic.

Andy if you wake up before lunch time please don't come out until one o'clock in the afternoon.

-May

At least May will never know this ever happened, all I have to worry about was the monstrously strong girl who is going to kill me if she sees me like this. Maybe if I just lay here she won't wake up and see me here. I shouldn't have left my bed. The good thing about being stuck in this situation was that I get to see Andy's peaceful cute sleeping face which looked like one of those guard dogs that look adorable when they slept, but are deadly vicious when they woke up. As time went by I relaxed after some time; she was really warm and it made my body feel warm and toasty. I fell asleep to her quietly whispering my name over and over again…at least I knew I was on her mind which made me blush a little I didn't try to hide there wasn't anyone there to see it. I fell into a deep sleep as I breathe in Andy's sweet scent. My dreams for the first time were filled with a girl and she was Andy Cullen, I was so glad she couldn't read my mind because I think she would be disturbed by my dreams…but come on I was just a typical boy with a very wild imagination. The only thing that got me up was feeling Andy move around more restless now and from that moment I knew my blissful sleep was over. When Andy let go of me I quickly got up and was about to disappear out of her room but she caught me before I could, so I did whatever typical guy would do if they were found in the girlfriend's rooms that weren't supposed to be in, I played it cool and told the truth on a need to know bases.

"Hi Andy!" I said standing over her as she stared blankly into my eyes for a second then her face changed drastically into an alarmed one.

"How long have you been here and where is May?" Andy said getting ready for school in the washroom. I laughed a little at her trying to seem normal there was absolutely no way she was going to know about what happened in the night.

"May said to meet her in the dining room," I said lying on Andy's bed thinking about the dream I had in my head.

"You didn't answer my question, how long have you been here?" Andy said coming out of the bathroom.

"Fine ever since May left, happy now?"

"Nope when did May leave?"

"Early in the mourning why do you want to know?" I was glad she didn't ask any more specific questions.

"I want to know why because; I want to know if you saw me sleeping."

"Why?" I asked innocently remembering how calmly she was sleeping in the night.

"What did you see?"

"Fine I heard you talking in your sleep, now are you happy?"

"Nope, what did you hear?"

"You know you're really cute when you sleep."

"Tyler!" obviously she wasn't in a joking mood so I try to tell her part of the truth that happened that night.

"Fine I heard you say my name several times in the night…" I trailed off as I saw Andy's face turn red all over, "It's not that embarrassing actually I think it's cute."

"Let just get to the lunch room." Andy said walking out the door. I was officially of the hook no one is going to know about that night ever I said doing a victory dance in my head. As we walked into the lunch room we saw May talking to a short plump girl with white curly hair and freckles she was my fiancée…Tina Wicked!

"Who are you?" Andy said walking into the dining room.

"Tyler! What is she doing here?" May yelled while slapping me on the head. This time it wasn't my fault and May knew that but she just loved to blame me for everything and hitting me on the head, one day if I go brain dead I'm so going to blame her.

"I thought you were done and got her out of here," I replied trying to get Andy out again. Tina had caught her attention and she wasn't going to leave without an explanation by the look she gave me.

"What's happening here?" Andy said refusing to get out.

"Nothing you need to know, yet." I said trying harder, but it was a waste of time Andy was as stubborn as a mule, maybe even more.

"Tyler who is this girl, she's not a witch." Tina said coming closer to Andy and me with a curious face as she looked her up and down.

"I'm not, I'm human, vampire and werewolf, and who are you?" Andy said shaking me off her. This wasn't going to end while…at least it never in the movies when your fiancée finds out you have a girlfriend it always ended up in a cat fight. Not that I wouldn't love to see Tina getting her butt handed to her but that wasn't an option in the matter if she told Father the plan would be completely over and my father would have me locked up in the Witch Kingdom until my Coordination slash wedding.

"Tylie what are doing with this barbaric vampire girl?" Tina asked, only hearing the vampire part that Andy told her about, moving closer to inspect Andy.

"Excuse me I'm Andy Cullen and I'm Tyler's girlfriend," I was trying very hard not to laugh but Andy getting jealous was extremely funny she had this calm ice cold look to her, but I could tell she was fuming with rage on the inside.

"What? No you're not his girlfriend because I'm his fiancée, Tina Wicked," it felt like a war zone I looked at May's worried face as we were both thinking the same thing there was a fight that was going to happen that we probably could not stop.

"So you're the air head heiress I have heard so much about, nice to meet you Tina," Andy said sarcastically.

"I'll turn you into a frog if you don't shut up," Tina said waving her wand, but Andy dodged, with amazing grace and speed that seem to tick Tina of more so she was firing spells at Andy every second. I was kind of disappointed this kind of looked more like world war two than the fights that women have on TV no one was ripping off each other's clothes off I mean where's fun in seeing two girls fighting over you then.

Andy was getting really pissed off and I could see her whole body trembling as she dodged Tina's magic blows. Took me sometime to realize that she was turning into a wolf slowly after a moment she was a full blown white wolf with red eyes. I and my sister just stared at her in shock and Tina was petrified as Andy growled at her. This had gone too far I turned Tina's wand into a snake to stop the fight, but it really just directed her anger on someone else…me.

"TYLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CHANGE MY WAND BACK!" Tina yelled making her face turn a weird blue color.

"Sorry can't let you use magic on vampires, it's against school rules."

"Tyler! Cheating already before the wedding? What would your mother and father say?" Tina said happily walking out the door, but just as Tina was about to walk out the door I grabbed her arm. I was going to use every weapon necessary to make sure she didn't tell my parents and some I know Andy won't like at all.

"Tina please don't tell mother and father, you know you're my one and only," I lied sweetly getting closer to her which made Tina blush a little. I felt uneasy as I got closer to Tina because first of all she was very hard on the eyes to look at, second of all because I felt guilty, third of all I could feel Andy's furious eyes pricing into me and her wolf form glare was worse than her human glare by far.

"Fine I won't tell but you can't miss another rehearsal okay Tylie," She said giving me a little peck on the cheek before disappearing out of the school.

"Finally she's gone," I said whipping my cheek. When I turned around Andy was gone too and May was just pointing at a huge wolf shape crater in the wall. When May got over her daze she looked at me with the idiot look and slapped me on the head as she walked out of the room while waving her wand to get rid of the gapping whole in the wall.


	7. Andy POV Chapter 6: Love Triangle

Andrea

Chapter 6: Love Trouble

It feels good to be outside of all that drama. That girl Tina was nothing I pictured her to be when Tyler told me about her I saw a dazzling fine lady that I had no chance of competing with, not a pumpkin girl that looked uglier than an average looking human. Five minutes into my little wolf run I heard Crag's voice in my head again which bugged me a little. He was pretending to look for me so he could talk to me when I turned wolf.

Hey Andy what's up so far? Are you going to come home any time soon? He asked looking though my head before I could answer him so I just kept quiet as he looked through my thoughts after a second I heard a growl in my head he was asking if I really did I have a boyfriend over there.

So what if I do Crag what are you going to do about it? I said in an irritated voice in my head.

Well you can't stay there with him, have you forgot that your family is going crazy with worry as you spend your time kissing a witch. He said but it wasn't a question. I couldn't listen to him so I transformed into my human form before he could say another word. I ran back to school and got clothes and then to my vampire class I was extremely late, but I saw Tyler waiting for me at the entrance to the vampire section. He looked more happy than angry which is what I thought he was going to be feeling when I saw him.

"Hey wolf girl ready to go to class?" he asked with a huge grin as he gave me a quick peck on my lips, that even made me a little dizzy but he caught me and walked me to my class. I silently walked next to him with his arm around my waist. When we got to my class Tyler gentle grabbed me by my arm before I could even turn the door knob and spun around and kissed me intensely and then whispered in my ear that was for not ripping Tina into pieces and that it will all work out in the end May and him had a plan. Also he mentioned that he was going to take me on another date so I should meet him at eight-twenty where the broomsticks were. I wanted to know where we were going but before I could ask he pointed to the door to my class and disappeared in a blink of an eye. As I walked into the class I hoped that May had done most of the thinking in that plan they had I didn't like it when Tyler started to think because I knew when that happened who knows what was going to blow up in our faces. The whole class was quiet as they all instantly looked at me wondering why I was incredible late as I sat in my seat.

"Andy it is so nice for you to have finally joined us for class." Mr. Vinemont said angrily writing on the white board. He was waiting for an excuse, I was about to tell him the truth but then again I thought of something that was more believable than what happened when I woke up, so I lied.

"Sorry I kind of woke up later because you see at the witches' dorm the alarm clock never rings and my good for nothing roommate just disappeared without waking me up." I said through grinded teeth hoping that May will never hear what I just said.

"Well I will forgive you this time, but next time your late it will be the punishment room for you okay."

"Yes Sir." I said copying down the notices with super vampire speed. After a while the teacher gave us a billion word essay to write, on the best ways to kill a human without leaving any traces of a body to be found. The idea of the essay made me sick but I did know how to kill animals without leaving a trace behind so I wrote about that. An hour passed and everyone was still writing so the teacher walked out to relieve his boredom and as soon as he left I noticed that Cody was seating next to me, the vampire that had challenged me the first day, was leaning towards me to whisper.

"What was the really reason you were late?"

I told everyone the really reason. I whispered into his head making it clear that I didn't want to be seen talking to me.

Yeah I doubt that's the truth, I bet you were up all night with that arrogant witch prince you where kissing before you came in. He said loud and clear in his head and also picturing the scene in his head, which made me stop writing, to give him a disgusted look.

How did you see us? I asked as I continued the essay that seem to be taking forever to write even with super speed.

I can see through walls. He thought with a smirk on his face but I just laughed at him quietly and gave him my thoughts on his power, which I thought was absolutely useless and stupid. He growled at me as he worked on the paper.

I actually slept the whole night and plus my roommate was there to so I what you are thinking about why I was late is sadly mistaking. I said bothered by his cockiness.

Oh, really… he begun but I wasn't going to let him finish because I was already too piss to listen to this loser anymore.

Will you just write your essay and leave me alone. I said in an annoyed voice as I completed my one billion words and looked at my watch the time was eight- fifty. I was going to be late to meet Tyler!

Have a date with your boyfriend? Cody taunted but me but I didn't react I just got up and put my essay on the teacher's desk. I was half way out of the vampire dorm before I was stopped by Cody and slammed into the wall and with the same motion he kissed me on the lips! I tried to get him off me but I couldn't I could feel my senses haze and my strength fade. For the first time in my life I felt utterly defenseless as Cody kissed me. I never felt so disgusted in my life; I needed someone to help me and right now before Cody decided to do all the gross things that was on his mind to me. After a minute I was suffocating I need air so he started on my neck I was quivering with the feeling of his ice cold lips on my neck it made me feel like he seriously wanted my blood! I started to scream but he just pressed his lips to mine again to shut me up. I was telling him to stop in his mind but he was ignoring me so I opened my mind and started to scream someone was bound to come to either save me or shut me up either way I needed someone to come save me.

To my luck I saw a big jet black wolf bash through the windows on the walls in front of us and I quickly showed Crag everything that happened and he quickly ripped of Cody of me and chucked through him the whole that he had made when coming in here. When he was sure Cody wasn't going to come back Crag asked me if that was my boyfriend I shook my head at him and ran to hug him. Right now I was extremely happy to see him and thankful he came when he did. He transformed when I turned away from him and quickly changed into a pair of pants that he brought.

"I can't leave you alone for one moment can I?" he asked as he hugged me back and gave me a kiss on my cheek which made me blush a little. He only kissed me when I really worried him about something. At that moment I looked down at my watch and it was two minutes passed the time Tyler told me to meet him. So I just grabbed him and jumped out of the whole that he had created. He was asking me where we were going but I just told him that I would explain everything later and so would he I need to know why he was in Italy. He nodded and let me lead him to where Tyler was. When we got there I could tell Tyler was happy to see me…just not with the boy behind me. He looked Crag up and down and then raised an eyebrow that made me know that I was so going to have to explain this to him before we went anywhere. So I told him the whole story in great detail of what that slime ball Cody did to me and how Crag save me, I also threw in how I knew Crag. All through the explanation I could hear Crag wishing he had done more to Cody than just chucking him out of the window. And from the look on Tyler's face he wanted to murder Cody. After the explanation I told Crag to go introduce himself. At first he just looked at me like I was crazy but I just gave him a death glare and he grudgingly did it.

"Hey I'm Crag Uley," he said shaking Tyler's hand a little too hard and I could see for a moment that they were both having a strength competition of some kind, but it all ended when I broke in and introduce Tyler as being my boyfriend which put a huge grin on Tyler's face as he stared at Crag which had the most menacing face I have seen him use, he almost looked as scary as his sister. On the way to the date place was very uncomfortable and awkward as me and Tyler rode on his broomstick since Crag refused to go on with us so he followed us in his wolf form. Tyler was very angry and was too deep in thought to talk to me and Crag was ignoring me and blocking his thoughts with stupid things like how he would love to see the new Twilight movie when it came out. Did I do something wrong to make the two most important men in my life mad at me? When we got to what looked like the movie theaters Crag squished his way between us as we walked into together. I went to go get the popcorn and stuff while the boys fought over what movie that they wanted to watch with me. They'll figure it out eventually I thought as I got a medium size for Tyler and an empire theater size po corn for Crag, werewolf boys eat a lot of food according to Crag's mom, and I got a bag of Oh Henry bits. When I came back I was surprise that they had finally picked a movie without killing each other in the process. It was Time Travelers Wife; it was going to be both a romantic and tragic movie, it didn't have action explosions but I didn't complain as long as they were getting along somewhat. I gave them their food as we entered the theater the movie looked like it was about to start but the only thing was the boys were fighting over who got to sit next to me which made me annoyed so I rolled my eyes at them and sat in the row leaving space for them to both seat next to me. Crag sat next to me first and as Tyler was going to his seat on my other side Crag tripped him and he ended up spilling all his popcorn on himself. Crag was laughing so hard in his head that I glared at him before going to help Tyler up. After that was settled I got to enjoy half the movie in peace, we were at the part when Henry meets his little daughter in the future, before Tyler held my hand and to my surprise Crag was holding my other hand and I could see them having a glaring competition, that lasted until Tyler started to kiss me and from that point I couldn't remember the rest of the movie because Tyler's lips were glued to mine for the rest of the movie. On our way back I decided to go wolf with Crag to get back to the school. Tyler wasn't happy with this decision but thankfully he didn't complain. I was going to find out why Crag was here and why he hated Tyler so much.

I love seeing us both in wolf form together; Dad said we look great together with my pure white fur and his jet black fur.

What do you want to know Andy? Crag asked me as we raced back to the school. I asked him why he was here first because it seemed like the easier one out of the two questions I had to explain. He told me that since my family was so worried he wanted to bring me back himself and since I never really looked hard in his mind it was easy to keep the plan a secret. He was going to stay here until I left with him, since there was no way he was getting me to leave by force. Lesson of day dig deeper into Crag's mind next time. After that question was answered I asked him why he hated Tyler so much. At first he didn't answer me so I got impatient.

Tell me why you hate Tyler so much! I commanded him to answer with the leader voice that he couldn't disobey. He had stopped running at that moment and was staring at me intensely.

It wouldn't matter to you right now, he said trying to dodge the question but I just looked at him with the glare that I always gave him when I wasn't buying the crap he was feeding me. He sighed heavily in his head and said something that put me in a state of shock for a long time.

I love you, ever since we first met when we were kids, your first visit to La Plush. I just haven't had the guts to tell you and I thought if did you might not want me to be in the same pack as you if you rejected me. I was speechless, he was thinking this for years and I never knew I really needed to dig deeper when I went into peoples' minds. When I got out of my state of shock I asked him if he had imprinted on me. If that was the case I would have to leave Tyler because imprint was absolute for werewolves Crag's Father and Leah were a fine example on how strong impritation was. To my relief he hadn't imprinted on anyone yet. I was about to start running again when he stopped me by biting my tail which made me let out a growl at him, he knows I hated that ever since Emmett thought it would be fun to see what would happen if he carried me by my tail when I was four.

What's your answer Andy? I know you love with that guy, but I'm not going to give up. He said licking my cheek as he started to run again. For the whole trip I didn't dare think anything. What was I going to do I love Tyler, but I can't reject Crag…He's probably the first true friend I have ever had we did everything together. When we got back Tyler was waiting for us with my clothes in his hand. I quickly grabbed my clothes from him and transformed inside some tall bushes and changed. When I came back Crag was in his human form again and of course was fighting over something pointless that was so stupid just listening made me feel like my IQ was dropping. It was going to get interesting from now since Tyler didn't want Crag to stay in my room so he offered to house Crag until I left. Heavens knows what they are going to do to each other in that room.


	8. Tyler POV Chapter 7: Love Game

Chapter 7: Love Game

I can't believe Andy actually brought him on the date and worse thing is I thing he might be taking Andy away from me. I don't know if I can compete with a boy that matched Andy so much first of he could transform into a wolf like her and secondly he's been with her pretty much her whole and knows a billion things about her I don't. Lastly he was in her packs, which according to her meant when they are in wolf form their minds are connected together. The only thing I had was Andy's love which was all I need to crush this guy to point he will never think of liking her again. As I was thinking up a plan that was going get him to give up on Andy we were both staring each other down from opposite's side of the room. He was seating on the floor with his back against the wall still topless, apparently all the werewolf boys go around topless and barefooted so they don't have to carry around a lot of clothes while they're in wolf form. Zack was trying to ignore us he didn't want any part in our little fight so he locked himself in a soundproof shield on his bed.

"You know just squabbling like this is getting us nowhere and I know we both want Andy. Let's play a game to see who she says I love you to first within a week," I said coming closer to Crag. He was grinning wildly did he really think he could beat me. Andy has already told me she liked me, so getting her to say that she loved me should be a piece of cake.

"I'll accept your little game. Loser gives up and doesn't interfere in the others relationship. Only one rule Andy can't know about this," Crag said shaking my hand as he laughed a little as he sat back down in his corner of the room. I went to bed early that day I needed to be on my guard that Crag guy was no joke and I'm not going to underestimate him all because I was Andy's boyfriend who knows what that sneaky dog has under his sleeve…if he had sleeves that is. When I woke up I was furious to see both my best friend and my enemy were gone already because first they didn't care to wake me up Crag I can understand, but Zack? He was so going to get it after I took care of Crag. The other reason was because there was only one place they could be hanging out with the girls and that means Crag was already starting to put the moves on Andy! I quickly changed my clothes with magic and dashed out of the room. I ran into the girls' room just to confirm my suspicions he was there talking to Andy and what was worse she had the sweetest smile I had ever seen her use and it was directed at that guy. Andy quickly got up and hugged me at least I knew she wasn't completely lost to that guy. We hugged for a long time and I could see Crag's face turn green with jealousy which was the only thing that made me feel good so far, but I didn't have time to enjoy it because I was too busy glaring at my so called friend that was supposed to be on my side. He didn't notice me his world was too full of my sister's presences to care that his roommate wanted to kill him for high treason.

As we went to breakfast without dog boy I felt a little relaxed that I had some time alone with Andy and I could make her say those three little magical words without any interference. I was even luckier that Zack and May didn't want to seat with us today apparently it was there two century anniversary or something stupid like that, which always bugged me why would a couple that wasn't married celebrate such a thing is beyond me.

"I hope you and Crag are getting along, from what he told me in his mind that you guys have found common ground are really getting along," she said happily as she ate her breakfast. The only common ground we have is that we both wanted the same girl, but at least he was following the rules and not telling Andy the truth. I smiled brightly to convince her that what Crag said was true. After that I put my plan in action I was going to make her say it during this meal whether it killed me.

"Andy how much do you like me?" I asked trying the direct approach, but to my disappointment she just stared blankly at me and stretched her arms till they were fully extended and said I like you this much. It was cute but wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Who is the most important person in your life Andy?" I asked hoping she would say my name because breakfast was over in within thirty seconds but I lucked out again she ended up saying the name of her family members, which was fine I guess but I kind of felt hurt that I wasn't even in her top ten list of important people. The bell rang just as she was naming her important people and she grabbed her leftovers to go feed the dog in my room. I was about to follow her and walk her over to the vampire section, but I got caught by Mrs. Scarlet she said that I had morning detention for putting a sleeping spell in her coffee to get out of last period early yesterday to get ready for my date. I was so irritated as I served my punishment by writing putting spells on your teachers is wrong across the chalkboard hundred times and just to be mean the old hag put a charm on me that cuts off the magic in me and only she can remove it. I hated the thought that Andy was all alone with Crag doing who knows what in my room and the fact that she is going to have to walk all the way to the vampire section by herself where Cody was. Once I get a chance I'll send him into another planet if I have to if that what it takes for him to leave Andy alone.

As soon as class started Mrs. Scarlet took the charm off me and lectured me in front of the class the only one not laughing was Zack he knew if he did it would add to the list on why he might find himself on a deserted island when he woke up tomorrow. Today's class was on appearance altering spell, which I have already mastered, and Mrs. Scarlet knew it so she just let me sleep. Mrs. Scarlet hated the fact she had to teach me and my sister because according to her we knew way too many spells to actually be attending this school so she usually pretended we didn't exist in her class it gave her less work to do. So I decided to try out a spell that sent your soul out of the spell castors body and let me go around like a ghost as long as my body didn't move so after I passed a note telling Zack to keep an eye on my body I casted the spell and was watching my body fall limply onto my desk.

I flouted towards the vampire section to see Andy. I didn't have much time because the spell only lasted for an hour so I wanted to see if she got to her class okay. I was stunned as I saw a tone of vampires but Andy was nowhere to be found. She hadn't showed up to class because she was on Mr. Vinemont detention list for students that played hooky and what made my heart stop was the fact that Cody's name was also on the list. I went searching everywhere for forty minutes and by then I felt my soul being pulled back into my body I didn't have much time so I decided to look for her in the vampire dorms. As I got closer I could hear muffle screams…Andy's muffled screams! When I got into what seem to be in his room I saw her trying to fight back Cody. I was beyond infuriated because I knew I needed to get Crag to help her out of this mess which could get her to say those words to him, after all in all the movies when the guy saved the girl from this type of situation they usually end up together. That was a risk I was going to take to save Andy. I flew quickly towards my room I had only two minutes so I got the werewolf's attention by chucking one of Zack's textbooks at his head and giving him a note. I didn't have to write much before I saw him rush out of the room in a flash. I was being sucked violently back into my body by now and when I made sure Crag found the room. I let my soul be sucked back into my body and when I jolted up suddenly in class everyone had their eyes on me and I made it look like I was really sick and on the verge of vomiting so the old hag excused me from classes. I ran towards my room where I found Andy in tears cry into Crag's shirt as she sat on his lap which I was going to try to overlook after all I owed him this much for saving her twice.

"What happened to Cody?" I asked as Andy got off Crag's lap and to my side I hugged her tightly, but this time I didn't see jealousy in Crag's face just a lot of rage.

"Probably reattaching himself I ripped him to bits as soon as I found them…thanks for telling me I was in such a deep sleep I couldn't realize Andy's screaming in my head," he said as he grudgingly thanked me, it was my turn now.

"Thanks for saving her," I said actually in a sincere voice which surprised not only myself but him too. Something wasn't right how could any guy not getting beaten up after pissing Andy off. So I waited until she was calm enough to stop crying before I asked the question and by the look on Crag's face the whole thing seem to puzzle him to.

"I was just walking to class and then suddenly Cody grabbed me and started to kiss me and for some reason I felt my strength, my speed drained away." She broke of as her face turned red with both embarrassment and rage from the looks of how she started to punch the wall, which left a crater in it. Crag calmed her down as I fixed the wall.

"So your vampire powers are drained when your body feels weak and defenseless," Crag said soundly half like he was making a statement and a question. It would explain why Andy needed help to beat a pervert like that.

"Andy is coming with me now boys," we heard as we saw Mr. Vinemont come into the room and steal Andy away to the vampire section. We followed them until we saw her being chucked into a magic cage that my Father had designed for vampires so they could punish them. We didn't get to see Andy again until the end of the deadline to our little game so I and Crag were with Andy twenty- four- seven that day. I got Zack to take Crag on a tour of Italy, which he stupidly agreed to go on. I got Andy to come into my room but she was still upset about the Cody thing to be her normal laid back self.

"Are you sure you still want a girlfriend that was kissed by another guy?" she asked finally voicing out her worries out loud. I just looked at her and laughed a little I had the prefect idea to get her to say I love you to me.

"Well if you feel that bad the only way you can make up for it better is…" I trailed off as I kissed her lips and I leaned towards Andy wrapped my fingers threw her silky soft hair and started to kiss her she was getting use to the kissing so she wasn't blanking out anymore. Her face was getting redder and I could hear her heart beating so fast.

"Do you love me?" I asked right out I was getting sick of this game and just wanted to get this over with. All she needed to say was yes but at that moment both May, Zack and Crag came into the room to see a very embarrassing pose of me on top of Andy. Crag lifted me off her as May took her out of the room giving me that stare that told me I was an idiot. It was extremely awkward inside the room for the whole day and on Saturday we ended our little Love Game.

"I guess we just have to battle it out after all," Crag said in a calm indifferent voice like he couldn't careless the game didn't solve anything. To him fighting it man to man was much more interesting.

"Then may the best man win," I said saying the most cliché phrase but it just seemed to fit as we shook hands declaring war. In all wars everything was fair even fighting dirty.


	9. Andy POV Chapter 8: The Witch Kingdom

Chapter 8: The Witch Kingdom

The days have been going as quick as lighten and it was going to be my first full two weeks in this school in another day. May and Tyler seem to be constantly talking in secret and disappearing to places. To top it all off both idiots Crag and Tyler have been acting weird almost like they were trying to get me to say something that they wanted me to say or something. I never found out what, Tyler wouldn't tell and Crag seem to be always thinking about junk to hide his true thoughts which bugged me to no end. I was walking to class again by myself well sort of Tyler was gone for some reason, but Crag was following me making sure I don't bump into Cody on my way to class. That last beating Cody received has kept him away from me, actually he's even too afraid to even think about me because he thought I was going to get my friend to rip him to pieces again. Today we were learning about Volturi's history and how it begun. I would have lost focus and start to read people's minds for fun but Mr. Vinemont was keeping an eye on me. It was all Cody's fault that Mr. Vinemont hated me. This lesson was even more boring than human history, because all he talked about was how we were so lucky to have them…frankly all I got out of that lesson was that the Volturi all had really huge egos after all they did write our textbooks. I was determined to pay attention in this class but of course nothing ever went the way wanted. A girl that sat behind me interrupted my mind.

Hi I'm Blair, I have been watching you for the past few days and I think you are so amazingly lucky! She said screaming in her head. By now I was trying my hardest to ignore her but my will power was too weak so I just gave up and started to talk to her.

So you are a stalker…how lovely, I said sarcastically on the last two words in her head. I turned slightly to get a glimpse at the girl I was talking to. She was a girl with short ginger hair and childish shaped face and had the biggest and cutest looking pair of red eyes.

Nope, but it seems like you have created an uproar ever since you have arrived here and also your other wolf friend.

How do you know about Crag? I asked as a growl was let out of my throat and the whole class seemed to whip around and stare at me. I pretended to be clearing my voice to get everyone's attentions of me.

Don't be stupid half the girls know about it. We were observing it from a far. Cody always goes after the strongest in the class and since you were a girl it made him more attracted to you. We merely were watching for the pleasure of the show to see how far he was going to go. But that black wolf just had to intervene and shorten my fun.

This girl was really pissing me off so I tried something new. If I couldn't beat the crap out of this girl right now I was going to use another means to relief my pent up anger that she was creating in my body. I looked through her head at everything it turned out the way she was transformed into a vampire was quit horrific to her. Even I thought it was disgustingly horrible to have your family die at the hands of a vampire right in front of her and then watch that same vampire slowly sucking out your blood. She managed to get away leaving her little sister behind to get eaten by that vampire. I was toying with the idea making her relieve that day with sending it into her head repeatedly. When Blair started to feed the whole scene of Cody kissing me that day I had to get to Tyler's movie date. This was the final straw I rapidly ran her memories through her mind like a movie over ten times before she fell out of her seat quivering and screaming "I didn't mean to hurt Kim!" she looked like she was going out of her mind almost insane. She had the expression that looked like she was crying without the tears. The whole class was thinking that she was mental and I didn't blame them she was a wreck laying on the floor screaming stuff anyone but me knew about but I just pretended to act as surprised as everyone. She was making such a racket that the teacher had to send her to the infirmary. Right as she was leaving in the teachers arms she gave me a stare of pure murder that made me think that maybe I might have gone too far with this one, but she had it coming to her. Really I think from now on I'll just stick to beating people up because I think that is a hundred times better than what I just did to Blair.

As I walked back to the witches dorm an hour before the bell was supposed to ring to end classes. Because of Blair's little mental break down Mr. Vinemont was too worried about her that he let the rest of us have what was left of the day to ourselves. At least one good thing came out of making that girl loony. Since May had disappeared with Tyler today and Crag was asleep I decided to do the same. I crawled into my bed and instantly feel into a dreamless sleep. I had many hours of a good sleep just to have it disturbed by May yelling into my ear to get my lazy bum up. I was too sleep to hear the panic in her voice or to even make sense of it so I yelled five more minutes at her and shove my pillow on top of my head as if that would really make May's yelling any quieter. I didn't wake up until I found my bed disappear from underneath me and have me landing on the floor with a huge loud thump.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at her still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and when I did I saw a frantic out of breath May. She looked like she was running for her life to get away from a serial killer.

"My problem is that my brother needs help to get away from his father's hold on him and his girlfriend is too lazy to wake up and help me save him!" She yelled back at me ten times louder just to make her point more clear. She was satisfied when I got up and followed her to where the broomsticks were. Crag and Zack were already on a broom ready to take off. When we were all in the sky May waved her wand and a pink swirly opening opened up and before I could ask any questions we were flying high speed into it. From the time we entered and the time I found myself falling out of the sky and landing on my butt in what seemed like a meadow. The between those two events were fuzzy and black in my mind.

"Where are we May?" I demanded to both the witches that seemed to have been able to stay gracefully on their broomsticks as Crag and I got up dusting ourselves off.

"We my friends are in the land of magic, The Witch Kingdom!" Zack yelled as if he was talking to deaf people. When he said that I started to look all around me and I could tell by the purple sky, orange grass in this meadow and castle looking buildings everywhere that we weren't Italy anymore. Before we started to walk around May changed our clothes with magic to dark black cloaks that covered us completely to the point that only our eyes showed. By now I was giving May the look I always gave when I needed an explanation and quickly. She ended explaining everything to us we followed her through the Witch Kingdom. Apparently Tyler and her went today a day before his coordination to become king. To ask if he if his father could pick someone else to become king, but he refused and locked my boyfriend inside an anti-magic cage until tomorrow when he is made king and married to that Tina girl. The reason we are wearing these disguise to look like minions sent from the Volturi to watch Tyler's marriage and coordination ceremony. As we made our ways towards the Royal Castle I saw many witches begging for food and money. May tells us ever since her father had gotten power of the Witch Kingdom there has been more witches becoming poor and homeless, because all he cares about is power and keeping the Cromwell family name in power for many centuries. I looked at her funny and she sighed tiredly and answered my questions before I could ask like she was sidekick or something. My question was why don't they just use magic to get what they wanted and her answer was that creation magic was never the same as the real thing so the money they would make would easily be found as counterfeit and they would be taken to jail for it.

As we got closer to the Royal Castel I noticed that everyone was avoiding us even beggars didn't even want us to look at them. Again May didn't let me ask my question she just put on a serious face. She told us that witches in the magic world were scared of vampires which we were posing like. Apparently a vampire decided to see what would happen if they drank witch blood. It ended up making him the most powerful creature in the world and also because of the unstableness of all that power made him crazy with power. Other vampires thought if they could get this immense power they could become just as powerful as the Volturi. The Volturi didn't like it and stopped the on slaughter of witches they manage to get all of them before they could destroy the witch population. The fight and struggle for vampires to be powerful and for witch's magical blood started the first vampire wars. This story shocked me the only vampire war that I have ever heard of was the second vampire war that Jasper was in when the vampires were looking for power in creating new born vampires.

The Royal Castle was huge maybe even bigger than Magics itself. We manage to get by security because Princess May was letting us in. It was along walk up to get to May's room because firstly there were a lot of stairs in that castle and because there were guards everywhere we had to hide in every corner until the cost was clear. We finally made it up to her room and no surprise it was pinker than our room back in Magics. As soon as we gotten into her room we took off our disguises. Once everyone was settled down May took me out of the room and straight to this room that was guard with two very muscular male witches blocking the entrance; May put a daze spell on them as we went into the room with even more ease than getting in the castle. The room that we stepped into was cold, wet, damp and dark.

"May is that you?" I heard Tyler say in a hoarse voice. I was about to run towards him but May kept me in the position I was in with a little bit of magic. Was this really where the king had put his only son in a cage against his own will, no wonder Tyler was such a messed up kid.

"Yep-"

"May did you bring any food with you I'm starving," Tyler whined but May just giggled and looked at me with a warm smile which made me curious on what she was thinking.

"Well I have something that you might like more than food."

"I doubt you have something I want more than food," Tyler said in disbelief. Once again May giggled but this time she pushed me towards the cage and I could see Tyler was battered up and weak he almost looked like an abandon cat. As soon as he saw me lean down in front of his cage he kissed me passionately through the anti-magic bares of his cage.

"I love you, Andy," He chanted so many times in my ear as I felt his cuts and wounds on his body wishing I could get rid of them so they wouldn't leave any scars on his fair skin.

"I'm going to get you out of this Tyler I promise," I said quietly to Tyler as I stared into his dream hazel colored eyes that made me feel warm inside.

"Andy are you willing to risk everything to get me back?" This was a question I had no clue how to answer because I didn't understand what he meant. I didn't have enough time before I felt May pulling me away from him and taking me back to her room. Where I tried to hold in my tears, which I think I've been shading way too much ever since I got to Magics and met Tyler. We sat around until nighttime me and May got her bed, May said that really men must sleep on the floor. I knew Crag would sleep on the floor he usually always found himself on the floor of his room because he usually fell out of that bed that can't seem to keep up with Crag's growth sprouts. I didn't expect Zack to. That night I couldn't sleep a wink I knew Tyler and May had a plan that I didn't know about yet but what if it doesn't work and he becomes king and marries Tina then what do I do. The other thing that kept me up was Tyler's question what did he mean by I'm I willing to risk everything to save him. I was pacing across the room thinking so hard that I tripped over Crag, waking him up.

"Worried about our Prince in Shining Armor?" Crag asked rubbing his eyes. I didn't need to answer because my tears said it all. Crag grabbed me gently into his lap on the floor.

"Even though I don't like it I will help you get that useless Prince if it makes you happy, because I love you too much to see you cry over him," Crag said in a gentle voice as I cried into his shirt as he hugged me on his lap. I just snuggled into his warm embrace and let his medium length size hair brush against my face as I drifted into a sweet sleep. I dreamt of how we would fall asleep the same way we did when we were little. Crag would forever be my best friend even though he would never fit in my heart the way he wanted to I knew he was going to be okay with that because he knows I don't fall for just anyone and he is still waiting for the lucky girl that will take him away from me. No matter what happened now or in the future he will always be my Crag and Tyler will always be my beloved final piece to completing my heart.


	10. Andy POV Chapter 9: A New Bride

Chapter 9: A new Bride

"What are you two doing?" I heard May ask and when I realized why I jolted out of Crag's embrace that made him wake up. I was staring at May's face and I knew before we did anything I was going to have to explain the reason she had seen me in his arms. I explained to her that was just how Crag used to comfort me when I was little and usually I would just end up sleeping his arms. I could tell she didn't believe me but there was no time for her to point out all the things wrong with my explanation because someone knocked on our door and May whisper screamed and shoved us into a wooden box that seemed small from the outside, but it manage to fit everyone in it.

"Mother come in!" I heard May yell and in walked a beautiful woman that had her in a fancy bun and wearing clothes that looked like they came out of my eighteenth century textbook in my locker at my school in Forks. The dress was a little blue that showed a lot of chest and had many bows on it. I wonder how May would look in those types of clothes.

"May you have to hurry up you have already missed your brothers coordination ceremony," Her mother said in a voice that didn't fit her frame or face it was a deep voice. What she said made my heart stop he was already King. Zack comforted me assuring that it was just part of Tyler and May's plan. I was still worried as I watched May try on different dress until her mother found one they both liked. When May finally got her mother out of her room she quickly got us out of the box and changed both Zack and Crag into suits with magic, which I thought they both looked handsome in. Zack was being the Best man in the wedding ceremony so he was going to bring Crag along to help out with the preparations and stand on the alter with him. May didn't put me into a fancy dress but she said it was coming soon; all she did was turn me invisible. The boys left first and then we followed them after a couple of moments so that people passing by her room won't suspect a thing. May guided me into the wedding ceremony so no one would bump into me and because she didn't want to lose sight of me. The ceremony was just beginning because as we sat in some seats we could see that ugly girl Tina walking up to the altar. As she made her way to the altar my eyes weren't on her they were on Tyler he looked absolutely striking in his suit. I guess his father used magic to make him look this amazing because yesterday when I saw him he looked weak and in pain by all the cuts he had gotten from trying to escape the anti-magic cage. Tina ruined my prefect wedding scene with a stunning groom waiting for his supposedly gorgeous bride with his handsome Best men, by getting up there. When she was fully on the altar which seem like hours for me by the speed she was going the ceremony finally started.

Weddings are supposed to make people emotional and tear up but this was just plain boring. I have never been to a wedding before but I have seen them on TV and I'm pretty sure they don't recite your whole family history of both parties, but then again I guess I'm not in a normal wedding. The only thing I listen to was when they were talking about how pure bloods like Tyler and Tina couldn't marry anyone below them like witches that are not pure by blood like Zack, vampires, humans or any other beasts in the world. Anxiety went through me as they got ready to say the 'I do' part which would join them in holy matrimony. I could just see Tina getting ready for it by licking her lips, which I could tell by Tyler's face that he was even more grossed out that he, was going to kiss that girl than I was. I started to poke May now asking her in whispers when we were going to crash this wedding but May just giggled and whispered back to me.

"I don't like Tyler's bride I think he needs a new one," She said waving her wand and in a flash of light Tina had taken my place and I took hers, but I had a better looking wedding dress on. It was a silky white gown that fit my figure perfectly and my hair was curled into millions of long ringlets; much better than a pumpkin in a puffy ugly white wedding dress. I finally got what they were planning because if Tyler married a lower being like me than they wouldn't want him as their king, from now on I could see that they were going to both be controlling the outcome of today, so I just relaxed. I was staring deep into Tyler's eyes as the minister went on with the ceremony. All I could see was love and warmth radiating off him and it made wonder why I haven't said I love you to this man that loved me so much that he would disobey his parents and not just his parents but the whole Witch Society.

"Do you Andrea Isabel Cullen take this wonderful man to be your lovely wedded husband to be with in sickness and in health and to love forever?" The minister was made to say by May. I was about to answer when I saw a tall muscular man that was dressed the fanciest in the room was coming towards us furiously. Tyler whispered to me to give the minister my answer while he took care of his Father.

"I do," I said as I watched Tyler put a blue shield around the altar and I could see his father banging on the shield yelling stop the wedding but he had absolutely no control since the two best witches I know where pulling the strings in this wedding ceremony.

I couldn't believe I just said I do, was I really getting married to Tyler before my family even met him? That won't go so well with any of my family members at all. Tyler gave me a reassuring look as he said I do which just sounded like the two most magical words that bonded you to your important person.

"That concludes the marriage of Andrea Cullen a mix breed of vampire, human and werewolf to Tyler Cromwell a pure breed witch in holy matrimony as husband and wife, may you two have a good life and you may kiss the bride now," with that command Tyler leaned towards me and gave me a kiss people don't really do in front of everyone at their weddings. No it was one those kiss that if you did them public people would scream for you to go get a room. The kiss lasted for two whole minutes and by that time May was with us in the shield sending the minister out of the shield to the overly stunned public as they just figured out that a lower being had just married their precious king. The look on Tina's face when she figured out the whole thing was hysterical to the point I had to hold in my laughter because laughing right in front of a group of witches that could turn into an angry mob any moment didn't seem safe. The crowd was already in protest yelling at Tyler for an explanation.

"Ladies and Gents, I and my stunning wife must be going now. This will end the Cromwell reign and I'm willing to take full responsibility for marrying Andrea so I will nerve step foot on this magical land again," Tyler said, which shocked me because he was actually taking responsibility for his actions this had to be a part of the plan, so that he could fully escape his father.

"No people this is all a joke you know Tyler is into playing pranks like these so no one believe him he is still pure and therefore still can become king," Tyler's father said trying to calm and bring the crowd to understanding and it seem to work before Tyler started to laugh.

"Father how can you be so sure I'm still pure after all a lot can happen in a boarding school," Tyler said grabbing with one hand and started to kiss my neck lightly to make his point, and boy did he! The whole crowd was in uproar and yelling to dethrone the Cromwell Family over and over. There was no way Tyler's father could do a thing to make them want his son as king anymore.

"How can you marry such a dirty thing my son, after we gave you such a promising bride. Don't you love us more to follow us?" Tyler's mother said coming through the crowd angrily.

"Mother that is rude calling my new wife dirty because the only dirty thing I see are you and father. I stopped being your son when you got in my way of loving Andrea and forced me to marry that ugly thing over there. You see mother I'm not like you two I can't live in a relationship forever without love in it. Frankly, I think you guys can't either that's why you guys don't pay attention or care about our wants or the wants of others. Ever since the King came into power the Witch Kingdom has become the poorest place in the Magic World do you really want another fifty centuries of that until I give the crown to my son?" Tyler looked totally different not like the boy I knew in Magics he seemed more grown up. The whole crowd was quiet in thought on probably whether it was a good idea to have another Cromwell in power and after sometime they agreed with Tyler on that so they started to push Tyler to go. With that Tyler lifted the whole altar into the air and had us going through another portal type thing again. This time it was a flash of light and then we found ourselves and the altar in front of the school. We all got on broomsticks to get back to Forks. I was happy because I finally get to see my family, I've found myself, and some extra friends that understood me even more than my parents. I rode with Tyler, Zack with Crag and May by herself. It took us four days to get back to Forks with all the pit stops we made, site seeing and fun we had. Before we reached the Cullen House I needed to get something cleared up with Tyler.

"Tyler that whole marriage thing did it really make us husband and wife?"

"Nope it's only valid in the Witch Kingdom so right now you are still my girlfriend," He said kissing me softly on the cheek as I took a turn trying to drive the broomstick at least I like to think that I was doing it but I knew Tyler was secretly controlling the broomstick from behind me.

"That great's because I want to have a wedding with my whole family around me. They're really going to love you, I mean there no way they can't your prefect," I beamed on the prefect part which made Tyler laugh and show that mischievous smile that made him mine.

"Please enlighten me while we get to our family," Tyler said happily as he put his arm around me and leaned closer to me.

"You really love to hear praise about yourself."

"Only if it's coming out of your mouth."

"Of course where should I start mmmm…I know all the boys in the house will love your sense of humor especially my uncle Emmett. My mom and grandma won't care as long as you love me, which is the only way that they will ever consider you as family. My sisters will defiantly approve of you because you are not like other boys; your funny, charming, sweet, honest, sometimes a pain in the butt, the prefect guy for me," I said watching Tyler facial expressions, they were all good until the end he didn't seem to know how he was a pain in the butt sometimes. I could name a hundred reasons effortlessly but I didn't because I didn't want him to change himself at all.

"Hey what do you mean a pain in the butt?" Tyler said playfully in my ear and I started laughing and looked into his eyes that I loved so much because even though I couldn't read his mind I could always see what he was really feeling; his eyes always gave him away. Right now all I could see was love in them like I was the most important person in his whole world. It kind of reminded me of the look Edward always had when he would teach me how to play the piano and every few minutes as he played Bella's lullaby I could see him looking at her waiting for us to be finish. He always looked like he rather be somewhere else were he could only look at Bella's beauty forever and protect her.

"What don't tell me you expect me to give you nothing but praise? Come on if I did that who knows how big your ego would get," I said kissing him on the cheek and jumping off the broomstick we had arrived at the main house.


	11. Andy POV Chap 10: A Happy Celebration?

Chapter 10: A Happy Celebration?

Tyler and everyone landed as well. As Tyler went to my side I could tell he was nervous his heart was stuttering so I hugged him and practically sang in his ear that everything was going to be okay. He just pressed his lips on my forehead. Before we could even open the door Alice flung it opened releasing the whole family and all the werewolves at me and so were there thoughts that ranged from overly happy to she is going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on her.

"Andy! Your back we missed you like to death!" Both my sisters said as they ran towards me with tears filled eyes. What happened between us seemed like decades ago and I made sure to tell them I wasn't angry and I didn't run away because of their stunt at La Plush, it was one of the reasons but they didn't need to know that.

"I missed you to guys, but you two are squeezing the air out of me," I said squirming out of their bear hug. To be face with my parents; I was in for it big time I didn't even want know how they were going to punish me for this.

"Jacob and I have been worried sick, and don't think that's going to stop us from punishing you for running off like that." Renesmee said giving me a hug.

"Sorry for making everyone worry it won't happen again."

"Okay, we'll forgive you if the guy over there is your boyfriend," Amy said walking towards Tyler. She looked him up and down for a minute and did some kind of abs check which I could tell Tyler was trying not to blush at, but she eventually gave me thumps up to show her approval and next was Amanda's turn. With one touch she took in all his past memories and after a moment of taking in all the memories I could see everything from his sad depressing childhood where he was left lonely because of his mother's death. His real mom was beyond the most gorgeous person I have ever seen and she was kind to him more than his parents now were. I saw the first day he met May she was scolding him for pranking her and they became pretty close. Right up to the contest that him and Crag had to see who could get me to say I love you first that cracked me up. I laughed in my head and shared with Amanda but she wasn't laughing she was still trying to comprehend why she saw me getting married to him. I told her everything before she could voice it to the crowd which would make both mom and dad furious if they knew I was legally married to Tyler in another world. Amanda nodded at me for her approval.

"Hmm…he doesn't smell like a vampire or look like one, but I'm sure he's head over heels for you," Jasper said looking him up and down.

"He can't stay!" Alice hissed at the witches.

"Alice, why can't they and plus I can't be happy without Tyler?" I said mortified that Tyler might have to leave.

"No Andy, Alice is right he cannot stay he is the only heir to the witch kingdom, the witches won't rest until they have him back. It doesn't look like your father has given up so easily and he is bringing the Volturi over here," Edward said staring at Tyler with a rumbling growl that rose from his throat.

"If Tyler can't stay here I'll find a place farther then here…"

"Andy, it's okay maybe it wasn't meant to be, I'm sorry if I have disturbed you in an way." Tyler said reaching for his broomstick. Was he going to seriously give up and go marry that girl Tina? He must have a plan in mind and I might as long play along.

"No, Tyler please don't leave!" I cried with real tears falling from eyes which I could tell the whole family was shock to see them even without looking in their heads; this was even my mother's first time seeing me shad tears.

"You have family that loves you can't give them up for me and I don't want to put pressure on you," Tyler said trying to hide the mischievous smile that was playing at the corners of his lips.

"Stop, Tyler!" Carlisle said appearing in front of his broomstick. "Can't allow this, I can't allow you to leave Andy…"

"But Carlisle the Volturi is coming with immense power and to top it all off we got a bunch of angry witches on our hands there is no way we could survive," Edward said grimly.

"Edward we have to fight to keep him here," Carlisle said to Edward in a stern voice. I knew he would hate this decision and I could tell Father wasn't pleased with the idea either but he still agreed so did Edward but grudgingly after Bella whispered to Edward to except it. I would thank her but my powers didn't work on her.

"Thank you, so much for letting us stay here," Tyler said shaking Carlisle's hands. He was such a suck up; I have never seen him so polite especially to an authority figure, I guess he really wants to be accepted by my family.

"Everyone I would like to introduce, Tyler Cromwell, his sister May Cromwell and her boyfriend Zack Sliverman," I said while drying up my tears relieved that Tyler didn't have to go.

"Everyone come in we have food for Andy and her new friends to eat inside." Esme said grabbing my hands happily. We had a feast absolutely fit for Kings. During the meal I told my sisters and their boyfriends everything that happened out loud so that the witches or Crag could add stuff that I left out. I told them everything from my first encounter with Tyler to our escape from Magics…well I left out the wedding part because even though all the adults were upstairs talking you never know how much of our conversation they could hear. After the story my sisters' expressions were mixed with anger, shock and interest their boyfriends' reactions were more shocked than anything else.

"I can't believe that you two ended up together in the end," Amanda couldn't understand the reason for why Tyler played all those pranks on me or why he used to be a playboy that liked to pick girls up and then eventually dump them in the end. I don't know if I'm just one of those girls but I can tell for sure that Tyler would never have secretly married them…at least I hope not. Amanda was still okay with him as long as he didn't try anything funny with me.

"I can't believe that vampire kid tried to force himself on my cute little sister," Amy said hugging me with fake tears rolling down her face. I could tell that if we ever met Cody again Amy would be the one to attack him first with her powers that she sometime used sadistically. My sisters and their boyfriends still had their doubts about Tyler in their heads, but I'm determined to make them trust him.

"Tyler did make it up to me by-" I was about to tell everyone about the romantic date we had, but Emmett flung himself from the stair case and landed right on top of the dining table, snapping it under his weight all before I could finish my story. Lucky we were all done our food.

"Emmett what did you do to my dining table!" Esme said coming down the stairs and looking tired as she saw Emmett standing on a pile of ruins that use to be her dining table. Emmett just put on an innocent face that totally didn't match his personality as Esme made her way down trying not to do the things that were running through her mind to Emmett. Tyler saved Emmett by waving his wand and fixing it to the point it looked brand new.

"Hey Andy, how about we all go swimming to celebrate you coming home!" Emmett boomed with excitement. He had on that smile he always had on when he came up with an idea that would more or less blowup in his or our faces. I went along like I always did when Emmett plans to do something despite the dangers because in the end he usually got into trouble instead of me anyways. Alice grabbed all the girls and gave us all swim suits; she even had enough for the witches and Crag. She obviously saw this coming and she probably knew the reason why we were swimming suddenly, but I didn't try to find out because sometimes ignorance is a blessing in this family. Alice gave me a two piece that was dark blue for the top part and white short shorts for the bottoms. Amy got a two piece that was pink on the top and a pink skirt that was her swim bottoms. Amanda got a normal two piece that was white with love written in messy letters all over the top and the bottom. May was the only one that got a red bikini. Now it was Amy's turn to torture me with braiding my pony-tail into a long braid going down my back. Amanda got her hair braided and then put into a bun. Amy put her hair into braided pig-tails. Amy had the most fun with May's long wave hair that it took a long time for her to decide what hair style would look best, but May ended up with a long braid going down the right side of her head. We put clothes over our swim wear and headed out to find all the boys waiting down stairs wondering why it always took girls the longest to get ready. Emmett pushed us all into his Jeep and we were off with only Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper to chaperon us. In the car me and Emmett were planning quietly thanks to my powers on how we were going to make sure Rosalie got wet while she sunbath. She was going to try and pretend that she could get a tan. When we pulled up to a small place where there was a waterfall and many cliffs we all got out and rushed to get there the last one there had to eat all the snacks Emmett brought. Which he, made me make sure was Crag after all he was the only one Emmett knew all the alcoholic snacks would have great effect on. It worked perfectly he was totally loopy screaming out random things and tripping all over the place. Everyone was laughing their heads off, but I by far found it the funniest.

When everyone got over the Crag thing I nearly stopped breathing as I saw Tyler take off his clothes till he was just in his swim trunks. He looked gorgeous; his body was prefect almost like they were carved by the heavens. I hope I looked like that way to him I thought as I shyly revealed my swimming suit to him. At first he didn't say a word and just stared at me that made me start to panic. He smiled as he probably saw me panicking and grabbed my waist and whispered you look beyond dazzling. We were about to kiss when Emmett tore me away from Tyler and flung me on his back yelling I have to steal your girlfriend for a moment. It was time to put operation get Rosalie wet into action. She was sunbathing on the shore right in front of the sun when me and Emmett came up to her and grabbed both her arms and legs. We swung her around a couple of times to get momentum and then we let go of her and watch her screaming and kicking in air before she landed in the water many feet away from the shore. Everyone was laughing again but Alice and Jasper were on the verge of hysteria when Rosalie got out and started to chase us while yelling our names very loudly. Alice and Jasper started laughing harder after Rosalie caught Emmett and beat the crap out of him, after that she was satisfied because there was no way she was going to catch me so she gave Emmett double the beating for the both of us.

When everything was calm again I could see that everyone was doing their own things, Amanda and Nahuel were walking along the shore talking about stuff that I didn't even want to know. Amy and Hayden were in the water kissing and doing who knows what else. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were talking about stuff on the shore while they pointed and laughed at Emmett who was cliff diving with the very drunk Crag, trying to show off his skills to Rosalie. May and Zack were laying on the shore sunbathing as they applied sunscreen on each other. Tyler was in the water close to the shore waiting for me to be finish with my prank. I walked over there and bend down to his level on the shore. That when I saw his mischievous smile he was probably planning something worse than whatever Emmett's little mind could ever come up with.

"I see my girlfriend is a little prankster herself," he said smiling as he lifted me up onto his shoulders. I nodded cautiously at him trying to figure out what his evil mind was planning. After couple of seconds of studying his face I realized what was happening but before I could tell him to stop or get off him he dunked me and himself into water, we didn't stop sinking until we were both underwater. I was waving my arms around trying to get away while I could still hold my breath but Tyler just pulled me towards his chest and told me to open my eyes and breath. At first when I opened my eyes I didn't dare let go of my breath until Tyler got tired of my stubbornness and kissed me so that I had to let go of my breath. That's when I notice we were in some air shield Tyler had created so we could breathe and be separated from the rest of my family. We spent a long time down there just talking and him asking questions about my family and making sly comments about my sisters that I totally hit him for.

"So I guess that your parents and grandparents don't really like me do they?" he said with a little bit of unhappiness. It didn't really matter if they didn't like him they would eventually warm up to him.

I lifted his gloomy head up and came closer like he would've done to me if the situation was switched and said, "It doesn't matter if they're a little unsure of you now they'll eventually accept you. But all that really matters is that I lo-" I was so close to saying I love you if Emmett didn't swim into our air bubble and dragged us onto shore in his arms. I was beginning to think that Emmett was doing this on propose but I couldn't tell because he was singing I'm a Barbie Girl in his head he was definitely up to something all the adults were. It was time to go back to the house now and for the whole trip I glared at Emmett trying to figure it out if it was written on his face, but despite that I knew Emmett so well I could always know what he was planning from his face but right now he was acting all the adults were acting and boy were they good. After dropping off Crag in La Plush, when we got back I could tell something was wrong every one of the adults were blocking their thoughts with either stuff that annoyed or made me bored. They were so up to something and I need to know soon.

"Girls it is time for us to go home," Mom said as she tried to scoot us out of the door to go to the cottage that we normally slept in when we weren't sleeping in the main house or Charlie's. I wanted to know what was up and what they were going to do to Tyler, Zack and May.

"What about the witches where are they going to sleep?" I asked glaring at Edward that looked a little too smug for his usual self.

"The boys are going to be in either Nahuel or Hayden's rooms and for May-"

"She's coming with us," I said with an even smugger face while pulling her towards my side. Edward sighed at first knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument in the end so he aloud it. As we were leaving I said to both Nahuel and Hayden if anything happened to either Tyler or Zack I would personally light them on fire, with or without my sisters'consent. When we got to the cottage all the girls went upstairs almost immediately, but my mom stopped me on the way and my father dragged me to the living room. They were clouding their thoughts so I couldn't just go through the whole lecture in their heads. So I sat there patiently watching there expressions to try see what they were going to lecture me about, was it going to be about the worries I sent everyone through by running away or was it going to be about Tyler?

"We aren't going to bother scolding you about running away we kind of got the reason for it we don't blame you for wanting to get away for some days. We are going to lecture you on the things you brought back," My father said covering my mouth so I couldn't protest about him calling the witches things.

"This Tyler boy seems like an interesting character and it seems like he has quite a bad reputation with women," my mom said taking over from dad who still had his hands over my mouth so I couldn't say a word until they wanted me to speak. I knew that they were listening to the stories I was telling everyone during dinner. Why couldn't they be normal parents that are totally ignorant to what their teens were doing until it became an issue? They were so lucky I was letting them do this because if I wanted to I could take my father's hands off my mouth and finish this lecture within a moment I was that good of a debater.

"Don't get us wrong Andrea we just want to know if he is worth fighting to keep him here? My mom said signaling it was okay to let me speak to my father.

"Mom if you knew what he gave up you wouldn't be questioning me here whether or not he is worth being kept here. Shouldn't the only answer you need to know is if I want him here? Even then that is pointless because if I didn't want him here I wouldn't have brought him here," I said getting up, my parents understood so they let me go upstairs to the room me and my sisters shared. When I got upstairs my sisters and May were smiling at me wildly it made me want to go back downstairs and talk to my parents some more but Amy just grabbed me and flung me onto my bed next to May which put a spell on me so I wouldn't run away.

"So my little sister, what did Tyler do to make it up to you?" Amy said in an eerie voice. I willing agreed to tell them because if I don't Amanda would tell them from the memories she gathered from Tyler or Amy would force me to spill with her powers, and also there's May 's magic that could make me tell to. So I told them the whole story about how charmingly he was and how he was sorry and then confessed that he loved me. Then how he took me to a very fancy restaurant where he got so jealous that the waiter really liked me, I also confessed that I was flirting a little in secret to get back at Tyler for pranking me. Everyone was laughing when I told them that the waiter ended up as a frog. Finally I told them about the romantic thing that he told me before I fell asleep. After the story I found Amanda with a satisfied look on her face, Amy with a tears falling from her face she was so happy that her little sister had finally became a woman and May's was just pure shocked, probably because she couldn't believe her brother could be that romantic and charming. After everyone got over my story we got ready for bed because we had a big day tomorrow going back to school, and that included all the witches. I snuggled into May who was sharing a bed with me and right before we went to bed Amy yelled good night little sister to me with a hug. This little sister thing was driving me nuts so I point out that May was only fifteen and that she was the youngest, but of course she corrected me by reminding me that witches aged every century so she was fifteen hundred years old leaving me still the youngest.

In the middle of the night I don't know why but I had to go back to the main house I didn't trust that the witches were being taken care of. So I snuck out of the house and manage to sneak into the main house without anyone knowing when I got there. I sat in the living room trying to hear any screams of tortured witches and also anyone who wanted to even pass the guys' room needed to pass this room first. I was about to leave when I saw a figure sneaking around heading towards the boys rooms. I got up from my seat and picked up the figure and banged him into a wall just to find out it was Emmett…prefect. He was panicking in his head as he figured out who was keeping him in place on the wall; the only one who could or would was me.

Hey Andy what's up with you? Emmett said loudly in his head. He wanted to keep this secret because he never liked when I was in his head, only if we were planning a prank and that was all. Ever since I was five and yelled out all the things that went through his head that would get him into trouble he told me never to go into his head on less he gave me permission, not that stopped me but it did make me do it in secret.

Emmett I know that you guys are planning something related to Tyler and you are going tell me what is, I demanded with an evil smile that totally scared him he knew that I was about to use my powers to sadistically torture him for the answer if he wasn't willing to tell me on his own free will. Of course knowing Emmett he needed the torture first because he was shaking his head with a smile that said I know something you don't. At that moment I screamed in the most high-pitched voice I had which made his face twist in pain. After a minute he stopped me and told me the whole thing that Edward wanted everyone to keep an eye on us and make sure he wasn't doing anything bad to me and to see if we both really loved each other.

And the swimming trip? I asked making use of my position here to get all the information from him. This time he told me without me having to torture him. Apparently it was Edward's idea to try and see how we acted together and he told Edward that we seem to be in love from what he had gathered but Edward is still not sure so he is still going to keep and watchful eye on us. If there is any chance Tyler was tricking me Edward would personally kick him out whether I liked it or not. The last question I asked him was is he on my side. He nodded as I let go of him because he really meant it and if he said no, no one could stop what I had in mind for him. I walked out of the house and went back to the cottage and fell back to sleep like nothing ever happened. I the only thing I could think about was how I was going to show Edward that I loved Tyler so much to the point he won't have an excuse to deny that Tyler and I didn't love each other.


	12. Andy POV Chapter 11: Back to School

Chapter 11: Back to School

"Good morning Ladies!" was what we all woke up to, just to find our boyfriends on top of us. Our reaction to this was a little childish. I got everyone to start throwing pillows to get them out so we could all get ready. It was hilarious to see them running out of the rooms like scared little puppies. We got ready quickly only because Amy left us to pick out our own clothes. I put on a pair of ripped jeans and a hoodie over my white tank top. For once in my life I got to drive to school because after breakfast Amy and Amanda wanted to ride together with their boyfriends so Amanda let me drive her car. Hayden was driving today so I made a wager secretly in his head that if I got to school first then he would have to not kiss Amy for the whole day, but if he won the race he could take my car out for a drive. Hayden immediately agreed he's been wanting try out my car ever since I got it but too bad for him I was a speed demon behind the wheel and there was no way in the world I was going to let him touch my car. I raced me Tyler, May and Zack to school leaving Hayden in my dust. As I pulled up into the school's parking lot I was toying with the idea of hitting the humans that lined up just to catch a glimpse at us before school. Today the humans minds were going insane not just crazy but insane with question as they saw the loser Hayden pull up to the parking space beside us. When we got out and I met Hayden eyes as I screamed loser in his head and he just looked at me like I really need to grow up I felt very childish today. I couldn't help but laugh in his head as he refused the public displaces of affection they always did before school started. He was so going to try and get me back later, but I couldn't really find out what he was planning because I was having too much fun looking at all the boys' faces that were disappointed as Tyler kissed me as we entered the building. I was there last hope in getting with a Cullen girl. The only thing I was a little tick off about were the girls thoughts on Tyler they thought he was the hottest guy on the planet and I was hated even more because I cloud get such a hot boyfriend.

"Is it like this every day? You guys are like superstars here," Tyler asked as I got my books out of my locker.

"Not like are superstars," Amy said cheerfully to Tyler as she explained that we were all the stars in the school right now, while I was gone I have been signed up for all the sport teams in the school by the gym teacher and Amy was head cheerleader and head of the art department. She does just learn art anymore she taught it. Amanda was the head of the science, math and literature clubs in the school. A lot happens when you are gone for a week I guess. As Tyler and I walked to class we met Jane and Bryan. She was ecstatic as she saw my cool clothes and my hot boyfriend. She was thinking about how good it would be if she could steal him from me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she immediately said she was sorry. She thought I could read it in her face that she was digging my boyfriend. Jane, she really was a piece of work.

"Who are you?" Bryan said in what I think was pathetic attempt to sound intimidating. He was talking about Tyler he had saw us kissing back when we were coming into the school with the rest of my family. This wasn't going to end good; it never did when a guy made Tyler jealous and judging by his face he was getting there.

"Jane and Bryan this is my boyfriend Tyler," I said introducing everyone, hoping that would make Bryan quiet and leave me along which would keep him a lot safer. Of course he didn't take notice my attempt to protect him from Tyler and stepped in front of his doom; a classic boy thing to do.

"I thought you were my girl!" Bryan proclaimed which left me and Jane to just raise our eyebrows at him and walk away I was so done protecting this boy. I was just getting away from the explosion that was about to happen. Jane and I waited five minutes to find Tyler stepping into class as the bell rang with the teacher behind him. When he sat next to me with an evil grin on his face I was happy I couldn't read his mind to find out what he did to Bryan. I found out when the poor boy came into class with his underwear over his head, the whole classes including the teacher were all laughing while I nearly fell into hysteria. I could see the whole scene in Bryan's head and it made me laugh harder how easily Tyler took him down without using magic, which made me happy because I told Tyler if he used magic I was going to make sure he slept outside to night. The class was one of the funniest classes I have ever taken without looking into anyone's heads. After I finish coping down my notes me and Tyler were passing notes to each other the whole class trying not to laugh because we were making fun of everyone in the class especially Bryan, Jane and the teacher. It seemed like the school day was literarily flashing before my eyes and the next thing I knew I was having lunch with the rest of my family.

"I'm surprise Tyler has gone this long without magic," May said while slowing some mash potato with a disgusted face. I told her that human school cafeterias weren't as appetizing as the food in Magics.

"That's because Andy said she would punish me, but I found a new way of to have fun," Tyler said kissing my cheek and then watching a couple of jocks look away in disappointment.

"I know how you feel playing with human emotions is the best," Amy said giving Tyler a high five he was finally finding common ground with everyone. What was better Hayden and Nahuel thought of him and Zack as one of the guys now, which was awesome, but I still wanted to try and see what would happen if I lit them on fire…guess I'll never know. After lunch it was time for my favorite subject gym class. As we walked down to the changing room just as I was walking in Tyler grabbed me and asked me with a mischievous smile.

"I can't wait to see you in your gym uniform…or would you like for me to help you put it on?"

"Tempting but I'll pass," I said kissing him quickly on the cheek before dashing into the change room. I changed quickly into my uniform and ran into the gym to find out we were playing soccer, another none contacted sport which I thought was going to be boring, until the coach pick the team leaders me and Tyler.

"I'm so beating you," I whispered into Tyler's ear as I passed him with my team that was made up of good athletes on a human level. Tyler smiled evilly at me he wasn't going to let me taste victory without a fight, just the way I liked it. To my surprise Tyler was almost as good as me at soccer at least when I'm playing at human speed that is. Everyone was declaring us the prefect couple in their heads as we ripped up and down the court passing sometimes just to keep it looking human. At the end of the day it was pretty close twenty-seven to twenty-six I won of course and Tyler was going to take me on a broomstick ride as my prize for beating him. Today was prefect in every way and Tyler was the reason for it I thought as Tyler drove us home today. The only thing problem with his driving was that he so slow only driving at hundred, but it did give me some time to really see Forks I've never really notice how gloomy it really looked with gray clouds in the sky and all. When we got home I followed Tyler to the main house. We were going to hang around there until it was dark enough to fly around without anyone seeing us. We were sitting on the couch when I heard Edward's footsteps coming up towards the door. I decided to start kissing Tyler maybe if he saw us kissing then he would understand. As he walked in he was taken back as he saw me kissing Tyler on the couch. Tyler didn't know what was going on and what brought on the sudden kiss, but he was so enjoying it.

Edward, now do you believe that we really love each other? I asked in his head, he looked at us and then shrugged like it was nothing.

Kissing really doesn't tell me that he isn't going to leave you and by the way I've seen better displays of affection and this one is just pathetic, he said laughing on the outside as he entered the kitchen.

I am going to make you see Tyler as part of the family whether it kills me! I yelled in his head only to hear him laugh even harder.

Unless there's a way to see what Tyler is thinking there is no way I'm ever going to see that kid as family. I stopped in mid kiss when I heard this if only he could see into Tyler's brain than I wouldn't have to work so hard to prove that he loves me to Edward or my parents. I walked out angry knowing I was going to change in any moment so as I walked out of the house. I was a step away before I realized that Tyler might think that I was mad at him and not my stupid grandfather, so I went back.

"By the way I'm not mad at you, bye," I said running into the woods and transforming. I ran all the way to La Plush I had to see Crag again and ask him how to get Edward to know that Tyler loved me; Crag always had the answer for everything. When I got to his house I was so happy to see him that I kind of transformed back to human form by mistake and I didn't realize until I was hugging Crag. He had a tried look on his face as he dragged me into his house as he lectured me in his head about not going wolf without an extra pair of clothes and other junk like that. Lucky for me his family was out so he let me change into some of his sister's clothes that she left behind when she went to college. When I was dressed he raised his eyebrow asking me why I turned wolf without any clothes and came here. I told him the whole story and then I asked him what I should do.

He put on the face he always did when I asked him for help the face of a grown up trying to help a little kid with their problems. "Just wait sometime if Edward sees that Tyler is still not leaving you and you two are perfectly happy then he will have to knowledge your relationship with Tyler," Crag said patting my head like he always did. He was the older brother I never had and always wanted. Something was wrong about this Crag loved me more than a friend and hated Tyler why would he be giving me advice like this? Crag saw the question on my face and laughed a little.

Andy you know Jared and Kim they just had a baby girl and I kind of sort of imprinted on her so that's why I was able to help you with your problem…I still love you but I think it is nothing compared to what I feel for Kim's little girl. I was shocked I didn't think he would imprint that soon I guess I just wanted a couple of years of being buddies before he found his prefect girl and stopped wanting to play with me. Was everything going to change now? Crag saw the split emotions of worry and sadness in my face. Once again he laughed at me.

"Andy all because I imprinted, doesn't mean I stop hanging with you and plus I still have what sixteen years until I actually can get serious with her so I have all that time to be totally devoted to you," he said smiling.

"You're still mine even if you have imprinted," I said with an evil grin that made me and him both break out into laughter. Our relationship even puzzled Edward sometimes on how he could be my older brother, manservant, my pet and my best friend well it even puzzled us too but we never really thought about any of that stuff so it kind of just happened naturally.

"Lackey I'm hungry feed me," I said giggling as Crag thought that it was our childhood all over again. I may have abused my power a little bit when we were kids and I still do a little bit now when I felt like it. After some waiting he came back with my favorite food chocolate chip cookies! This really was like we were little except Crag usually had to spend all his allowance buying me cookies, now he kept a jar of cookies just in case I ever feel like eating at his house. We spent forever talking about the fun times we had with each other when we were kids. I hope with us both in love that we can still have those fun times even if it is not all the time. When it was getting close to sunset I said goodbye to him and told him not to be a pedophile and was on my way home.

When I arrived home I found Alice yelling commands at the family and dad's pack members and Sam's pack members. They were getting ready for the fight with the Volturi and the witches. When Alice saw me she dragged me into the garage to help Edward and Bella pack Emmett's Jeep up with things we might need like camping stuff. We were going to camp out at the baseball field to make sure we don't miss them. As I looked around the witches were practicing their magic and the rest of my family and the werewolves were practicing there fighting moves. While I packed things I had my ear plugged with earphones with my music blasting into my ears from my ipod touch. Bella and Edward were talking about stuff that I could faintly make out. They were talking about Tyler and me and Bella was trying to get Edward to lighten up and accept Tyler already and if he did end up hurting me then she would allow him to kick Tyler out but until then he had to see Tyler as a family member. Once again I was glad Edward had married Bella she really did bring out the best in him. After we were finished the werewolves changed into wolves and the rest of my family got into cars and I finally got my ride on the broomstick from Tyler.

"So should I ask why you ran away from me angrily?" he asked trying to break our awkward silence.

"Well it was something me and Edward were talking about, at the time it made me angry that he didn't trust you so I turned wolf in the process," I said hugging his back tightly he started to laugh a little as we flew into the blackness of the night.

"Did you talk to Crag?" he asked in a jealous tone and I knew if I told him that I went over there and appeared naked to him he would fly all the way to La Plush and beat up Crag. I mean Crag had seen me in the nude a lot of times and I've seen him nude after the first time he became wolf. Tyler hadn't even seen me yet like that and probably didn't want to hear that my best friend had seen me like that more than just once.

"I did and he told me he fell in love with a girl today," I didn't want to freak Tyler out by telling him how old the girl was so I kept everything on a need to know bases. He seemed to be overly satisfied with what I told him so I didn't really feel guilty for not telling him the whole truth. When we landed we spent minutes setting up camp the vampires went patrolling, while the rest of us hit the sacs to get some sleep for the big battle tomorrow. As I was in a tent with my sisters and May I couldn't help but feel anxiety as I thought about tomorrow what if we couldn't keep Tyler here what if we lose then what do I do? Go back to a boring life without him I might as well commit suicide at least that would be fun at least until I'm dead. My sisters and May tried to comfort me as they saw concern in my face. I didn't want to worry them so I put on a smile and fell asleep with them. I was so worried that I called Crag to get his butt over here in his head, yes my powers could go that far which even amazed me sometimes. He came and ended up sleeping in the werewolf camp. I couldn't sleep at all so I decided to get some air to think and there was more room to pace; my sisters and May were getting annoyed with me doing it inside the tent. I walked into the forest surrounding the baseball field that I can remember always winning every game I played here no matter who was on my team. Now that everyone was on my team could we win this? A monkey that swung upside down kissed me on the cheek as I was walking in deep thought; you it guessed the monkey was Tyler.

"What are you doing here," I asked him trying to get over my fright that his surprise inflected on me. He jumped out of the tree and guided me to place where there were rocks we could seat on.

"Well I was using the washroom when I saw you walking around with a worried expression on your face hence why I scared you," he said laughing a little bit as he snuggled me inside his huge hoodie that he got from Emmett. Ella's clothes were nice but terribly revealing next time she is in town I have to talk to her about leaving warm clothes behind just in case I ever need clothes at Crag's house again. After some time I finally told Tyler what was on my mind. At first he didn't say anything and looked like he was in deep thought, there is really a first for everything.

"Andy no matter what happens tomorrow if I'm taken away or not I will always have you on my mind, you are the only girl I think that ever really had a hold on me…more like a tight leash," He said grin at me but it wasn't helping the very thought of him leaving made me start to tear up and before Tyler knew it there was tears running down my face. He tried to comfort me but the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Tyler leaving for me isn't an option I can't feel happiness if you leave. My life will go back to being a boring one, I don't think I could live through that again Tyler," I said getting his hoodie all wet with my tears but Tyler didn't seem to care he just hugged me and his warm embrace calmed me down long enough for the tears to stop falling.

"Andy if it makes you feel better than I promise you that I won't let my father separate us, he's not taking away my happiness again," He said into my ear which was the final blow I was calm a little too calm and I started to hum the lullaby that Edward had made for Bella, my mom had often hummed my sisters and I to try and get us to sleep when I was little. I hummed it until my eyes shut tight and I was sent into a dreamless slumber.


	13. Andy POV Chapter 12: Battlefield

Chapter 12: Battlefield

"Andy wake up, Alice says that the battle will happen within two hours!" I heard Amy yell into my ear and then I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my tent. Was that night with Tyler just a dream, or did it really happen and he brought me back to my tent afterwards? I have two hours left to be with Tyler it might be the only time I get with him if somehow he does end up going back with his parents. I rushed over to the witches' tent and as I ran I was too distracted on looking for him that I bumped into something that led me to fall on my bum. When I looked up I found the very person I was looking for, why couldn't he ever just stay in one place instead of popping up everywhere?

Tyler bent down to my level and whispered, "good morning my sleeping princess, and don't worry I'm going to keep my promise no matter what." I smiled happily at him as he helped me off the ground and led me back into the woods where we were talking last night, which I'm relieved wasn't a dream. For what seemed like hours we talked about ourselves it turned out we didn't know as much as we thought we knew about one another. I told Tyler about my family history and the type of things I was into like sports and music, the two things I couldn't live without other than Tyler. He told me more about his childhood and it turned out that his mother had died of an illness that his father could've stopped but he was too caught up in his greed and power over the Kingdom to save her. His father married May's mother a year after his mother's death as a replacement. After he told this to me it became extremely quiet was that the kind of hurt that Tyler was trying to escape? I hugged him for long time, but he insisted that he was okay with it now and that all he needed was me and his sister around. Even I know that losing someone that important can't just be replaced, but of course Emmett just had to find us and bring us back to our reality the battle was about to beginning.

When we got to the baseball field we lined up in a line of the werewolves at the being, vampires in the middle and witches at the end. According to Alice this was how she saw it in her version that could tell that all the pure vampires were going to be okay she had no clue about anyone else futures. Anxiety was coursing through my body as we waited silently for our guest to arrive. The only thing that calmed me was that Tyler was holding on to my hand when I smelled vampires and witches coming. It was moments before we saw them come into the clearance. First three powerful looking vampires with weird skin appeared with what seemed to be their wives or something. Mom whispered that those were the heads of the Volturi and their wives. Next came thirty-two vampires I didn't know and two I did know Cody and that girl…what's her name again? Crap I forgot it oh well. I'm sure it will come back to me sooner or later. The witches were just behind them and Tyler's parents pushed their way passed the numerous amounts of vampires to come to the front with the Volturi heads. This wasn't going to be as easy as I imagine, I thought as I looked through each and every vampire's head finding out their names and powers. The dangerous ones were Jane a vampire that could make you feel the illusion of pain, Alec who could block your senses leaving you defenseless and Chelsea who could change emotional bonds. Were they going to make Chelsea change my emotional bond with Tyler so it would be easier to take him away? Edward told me in his mind that with Bella's powers they were all defenseless against us, hearing that calmed me immensely, but I doubt that they were going to go down all because we knew how to block their most powerful soldiers. I broke out of my calmness as I saw one of the leaders named Aro start walking towards us, he didn't have any thoughts of attacking in his head, but I could tell that it was coming so I put all my senses on edge as he came towards us.

"Well Carlisle it seems that we meet again and your family seems to be flourishing very nicely," he said in a delighted voice as he looked upon me and my sisters. Carlisle went up to him until they were a couple of yards away in the middle of the two sides.

"I wish we could meet with each other in happier times," Carlisle said with a sigh remembering their encounters in the past were either we did something wrong or their lives were in danger.

"As do I Carlisle, but it seems that one of your little chicks have caused both trouble for us and the witch community," Aro said only looking at me this time. I held his gaze steadily he was annoyed that he couldn't make me come back with them because I didn't use my real name on any of the documents they made me sign to get into the school. "May I take a look at her Carlisle?" he said still looking at me with bright red eyes. Carlisle motioned for me to come, what was Aro planning to do to me? Edward told me just to go without any complaints he just wanted to look into my mind, which made me cringe I have never actually had anyone go through my mind other than Crag but that is when we are in wolf form. I walked steadily towards them and grudgingly let Aro touch me. His skin was colder than any vampire's skin I have ever felt it made my entire body cold with just one touch. After a couple of moments of him touching me on my head he smiled a smile full of interest.

"Carlisle you do always get the ones with interesting powers," he said looking a little bit jealous at Carlisle.

"Hey old geezer did you like what you saw," Tyler said stepping forward a little bit before both May and Zack dragged him back into line, but it was too late Tyler had already caught Aro's interest, but it wasn't Aro who spoke next it was his Father. He magically appeared by Aro side and in front of me. When he looked down at me I could literally feel his hatred and disgust raiding of his very being.

"Son, how dare you dirty yourself to this point, by loving this girl and running away? Lucky for you I have fixed everything so you can go back to the thrown in the Kingdom," he said not taking his glare off me. I needed help and I needed it now I was in the view of two leaders of the enemy and both didn't like me that much and that was only putting it lightly.

"Father there is nothing you can do to make me go back with you or be king," Tyler said with acid heavy in his words, the fight was on from that moment because Tyler's Father tried to strike me with a spell but it was blocked with magic thanks to May and Tyler. I could feel Bella's shield on me and just to make sure it was okay to fight I asked Edward who gave me a nod as he went into an attack stance. That's when adrenaline shot through my body and Aro stepped away from me as I was ready to kick some butt. We launched into battle and the witches quickly started to take down the witches that were at King Cromwell's control. The werewolves transformed and were attacking the vampires with us. It was funny to see Amy torturing Cody, he probably should not have showed his face in front of us. Beating these vampires were kind of easy at least fighting the ones that didn't have any powers that is. I could see the rest of my family just taking the vampires down one by one. It was smooth sailing for me until that girl that I made go insane in class found me.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me Andy Cullen."

"Can I just ask you one question, what's your name again I can't seem to remember it and it would be a pity to beat you without knowing," I said as we circled each other. I know it probably wasn't a good idea to ask for her name at this time but it was really starting to bug me.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" Actually it doesn't matter it is better to get this over with. I thought as I came at her with a kick but as soon as my foot made contact with her body I felt an electrical surge go through my body. Not only did it make me feel excoriating pain it also made my hair stand up she was going to pay for this for sure. I put the ear shattering screams of her sister Kim back into her head to distract her and it work like all my plans do. She started to cover her ears with her hands as I saw her face full of pain and sorrow. Without delay I jumped into the air and hammered her down with both my fists. She let out a scream full of rage that sent more electricity through me. After this last hit I don't know what came over me but my senses sharpened and my sight went red and my body started to move on its own. I started to slash at her and kick her so fast that she stood there petrified trying to follow my movement but I was going so fast the fastest I have ever went in my life. After a while of this I stopped and punched her so hard in the head that she went flying into the air and I jumped up to her level in the air, I wasn't done with her yet not even close. I put up my two hands to form a ball and slammed them down on her head she was sent back to the ground so fast that I didn't even see it until she made a huge crater in the ground. I got to admit she was smart she didn't get up after that one. When I finally came back to my normal self I saw that we were losing the witches had turned the werewolves into little harmless puppies and I couldn't see where Tyler, May and Zack were. The good thing was that we were still kicking vampire butt down here pretty well, actually it was to the point there was hardly any of them left that would get up and start fighting again.

Still want to fight Aro? I asked in his mind as I made eye contact with him, but he didn't reply he was too busy trying to make up the decision whether to retreat and leave the witches or continue fighting, which we were both sure if he did he won't have an army for very long, because Carlisle gave permission to start burning them if the fight got out of hand. He was just about to decide to retreat when King Cromwell came and fix all the fallen vampires of the Volturi and put all of my family including me into anti-vampire bubbles like the ones that I was put into for skipping class.

"I can see that you needed help Aro, with them out of the way getting Tyler to come with us will be a piece of cake," King Cromwell said laughing in my face as he started at me through the bubble. That was it this was a prison for vampires and according to my DNA I was just forty percent vampire the rest of my DNA was human and werewolf. As I tried to punch my way out I could feel that frenzy coming back on, before I could tell what was happening I was half way through the bubble ripping viciously at it. I could tell my sisters and mother were thinking the same as I was thinking. After a few seconds of slashing at the bubble with a pop I went crashing to the floor but I landed on my feet.

"So nice of you to get out Andy, but I would have stayed in there if I were you. Because now you have to make a difficult choice you either stay here and defend your family and let Tyler go or you go save him from his doom and abandon our family to get destroyed by us?" Aro said in an evil voice as he saw that I was split with the decision that I needed to make. It didn't last long because my mother and sisters also broke out of their bubbles. I wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of making me choose between my family and Tyler.

"Aro I choose C none of the above I'm going to save everyone and make a happy ending with my own two hands!" I said confidently as my mother told me to go save Tyler that she and my sisters got the vampires. I did as she said as I found Tyler fighting his sister and Zack up in the sky. I heralded myself into the air and ended up missing Tyler on the way up but he caught me on the way down.

"What do you think you are doing here?" he asked angrily as he put a spell on me to keep me afloat with them.

"Why are May and Zack attacking you?" I asked ignoring his question it was so obvious that I came to save his butt. Before he could answer he grabbed me saving both of us from one of May's magical blasts. Both May and Zack looked out of it like they were lifelessly under a spell.

"The spell makes the people that are hit with it do whatever the castor tells them to do. The spell was meant for me but May and Zack saved me from it and now…" he didn't need to finish his sentence I got the message but I could tell that Tyler was in trouble there was no way he was going to use magic on his sister and his best friend. So I got an idea I flew right up to May and whacked her hard on the head I hope it worked because frankly I didn't know, all I knew was that I saw a Buffy the vampire Slayer episode where this method snapped someone out of mind control. Thank goodness it snapped her out of it, I was about to do it to Zack too but May stopped me and pointed to King Cromwell that was coming up here and fast! She was going to snap Zack out of it and go help my sisters and mother fight the vampires while I and Tyler face his Father.

"You really are an annoying thing aren't you?" he said sounding more like he was making a statement rather than asking a question. When he got to our level before either I or Tyler could blink he sent a ball of magic right at me! Tyler stopped it with his body but he didn't have enough time to deflect the spell so it affected him almost instantly. He was lock inside a fiery ring that was burning him as used magic to get out.

"How can you do this to your own son?" I yelled as his father was laughing at the both of us. He stopped laughing and disappeared I put all my senses on the edge trying to find him until two seconds later he appeared in front of me with an evil grin smeared a crossed his face I swear it was creeper than the Jokers smile in that Batman Movie.

"You want to know why I'm doing this? It's all your fault really if you didn't want my son here so badly you could of saved him, your whole family and yourself from the fate that I'm going to punish you all with starting with you for dirtying my precious son," he said hitting me with a spell that sent me falling towards the ground before I could even blink I was smashing through the ground creating a huge crater in the ground. The pain I felt right now was nothing compared to the pain I kept on feeling every ten seconds it was like a wave of power kept on bashing me into the ground.

"How do you like my gravity spell it hits you with a million pounds of gravity ever ten seconds until you are nothing more than a lifeless smudge on the ground," he said laughing harder. I could see Tyler working harder as he tried to get out even though he was in pain. If Tyler wasn't going to give up I wasn't either I gathered all my strength, which was just enough power to get up and I started to fly back up slowly because of the waves pushing me back down but I was determine to get back up and help Tyler. When I got up their King Cromwell glared at me but before he could wave his wand again I stopped him by biting his arm that he had his wand in.

"Andy please stop it, please I won't let you die fighting for this," Tyler exclaimed through his yells of pain as he tried to break out of his father's spell. I just ignored him and bit harder on King Cromwell's arm.

"I guess a million pounds isn't enough how about an extra billion on that," he said and at that moment I was sent falling quicker than last time and when I hit the ground the pain was so intense that tears watered in my eyes, but I couldn't think too much about that because another wave was coming at me. This time the pain was so bad that I let an ear splitting scream come out of my mouth. I wanted to endure this without giving King Cromwell the pleasure of seeing me pain but I couldn't stop it I was tried and I felt that every bone in my body was breaking under the weight. The next one stopped my screaming but in its place blood came out of my mouth. Was this the end, no it couldn't be. I tried to get up as I felt the frenzy coming back up. I could hear everyone in my head screaming that I should stay down in their heads, I never was a good listener.

"You really are a stupid girl, you will pay for corrupting my son!" With that and one wave of his wand I felt my body plummet into the ground again this time I didn't do anything I couldn't do anything my body refused to move an inch and I could feel my senses blacking out. As I looked up I could see Tyler's beautiful face I needed to be with him so badly. Why couldn't I be with him? I could feel tears run down my face as I felt myself slipping faster and faster into unconsciousness. I got up with the little power I had left and manage by some miracle to get back to Tyler's level in the sky.

"Andy stop you're-" he stopped himself, right now wasn't the time to point out the obvious. I went up to him and kissed him and then as I saw King Cromwell about to wave his stupid wand I whispered with the sweetest voice and face that showed no pain.

"I love you Tyler and will always," I said staring into beautiful hazel eyes I loved to look into. It was magical how just looking into his eyes made me feel calm even though I was in the mist of getting sent back down to the ground, I was calm. King Cromwell sent me down to the ground as soon as I said those words to Tyler.

"Andy no!" I heard Tyler say as I crashed into the earth one more time before I lost total consciousness. I finally got to say it I finally got to say I love you to my special person! Even though this might by the last time I see Tyler at least I can say that I loved him fully and he knew it.


	14. Tyler POV Chapter 13: Love Conquers All?

Chapter 13: Love Conquers All?

As I stared at Andy lying on the ground lifelessly I could feel something raging out of me, I was not going to leave her and break my promise, not after seeing her come all the way up here and tell me for the first time 'I love you.' It was long delayed but she has been interrupted on occasions. As I felt the rage become stronger my body started to send out this weird light until I was engulfed in it. As I opened my eyes it was like I was in a different world all I could see was whiteness everywhere and in the middle of it all was a beautiful woman with wings, the only woman I knew who could send off such a shining aura was my mother, Queen Helena the second.

"Tyler, you have grown to be a fine powerful young man so I give you this present to defeat your Father. Please don't let him win and plunge you and that amazing girlfriend into the darkness I had to live through," She said in the same memorizing voice that she had when she was alive. She kissed my forehead and disappeared.

"Mother wait I need to ask-"

"Son you have battle to win so don't forget to create an happy ending for Andrea," She said disappearing into nothingness, but I couldn't think too about her right now because she was right I did have a battle to fight and I intend to win it for Andy and to avenge my mother. At that moment I exploded with magic and the waves sent my Father flying through the air. I was totally transformed I had the same wings that my mother had sprouting out of my back, she had given me her magic to take my Father down, which was so something my mother would do.

"Where did you get that power son?" My Father demanded trying to fly back towards me with another spell, my body started to move on its own and I put a spell on my Father that I had no clue I knew. It turned out to be sucking his powers right out of his body.

"This is what you get for your sins Father for what you did to mother, the Witch Kingdom and to me your only son. You will from this day forward live without your magic in the Magic World," I said as a portal opened and sucked him and all the witches into it. When that happened the werewolves turned back to their normal self's and the vampires were released out of their anti-vampire bubbles. Now I had to take care of the vampires that came from Italy. When I got down I went right into the middle of the fight and with one movement of my right hand I pulled everyone apart and in the process healing everyone on both sides.

"Aro this battle ends now so take your army and wives back to Italy before I send you all into oblivion," I ordered as acid leaked into my voice. Aro quickly gathered all his vampires and got them out of there; he absolutely didn't want to try my patience after he saw what I did to my Father. After they were out of my sight I ran toward where Andy lying lifeless on the ground surrounded by her family. I quickly pushed my way between them until I saw her. Her body was covered by a blanket that Carlisle put on her. I sat down beside where she lay and felt her skin with the tips of my finger, her was skin was getting colder…she was…dying. Panic surge throughout my whole being until I heard my mother whisper into my ear to kiss her. I'll do anything to save her and if it called for a kissing her that was just a bonus. I gently kissed her cold lips all I could taste was blood she was bleeding internally. As I kissed her, her body started to warm up and that's when Carlisle came in and carried her off with her Father and Edward. We followed them until we got back to the cars.

"Renesmee, Bella, Esme, Amanda, Amy and Tyler come with me. The others try and make the Baseball field look like World War three didn't just happen here," Carlisle said getting into Emmett's Jeep. The trip to the Cullen House was a long quiet one as I stared at Andy lying on her mother and father's laps. Her mother was crying and I could tell her Father was trying not to cry as he comforted his wife.

"It's not your fault that Andy's is hurt," Amy said looking at me sympathetically, but I didn't want it I couldn't protect the one girl I ever cared about and if she died then I know that I will have to leave this family, before her family decides to have me for dinner for putting Andy through this. I fought back my tears trying to grip on every bit of manliness I still had and just sat there not looking at anyone but Andy.


	15. Andy POV Chapter 14: Victory!

Chapter 13: Victory!

Where was I? I thought to myself as I wandered through darkness that seemed to be endless. I wonder if I was stuck in here forever and if I was it might be a good thing, not to go back to reality into a world where Tyler wasn't in. I guess I couldn't keep my promise to Aro and King Cromwell that I would create a happy ending with my own hands for everyone. It seemed like I have been wandering in here for ages until I saw a light that shined brighter than the sun in this black world of nothingness and a woman that I saw in Tyler's past with wings appeared from the light.

"Hello Andrea Isabel Cullen, I'm Queen Helena, Tyler's mother and I have been watching you to see if you are really the one for my son and you passed with flying colors," Tyler's mother said cheerfully hugging me. She was so warm and gentle I could tell why Tyler loved her so much.

"How are you here and why are you talking to me?" I asked looking into her eyes that seemed to mirror her son's warm hazel eyes.

"When a witch dies they can appear to anyone at any time and I wanted to see the girl that my Tyler has chosen to love and it seems he picked quiet an interesting one at that. So Andrea please look after him for me and try to wake up before you give the big worry-wart a heart attack," She said giggling as she disappeared and just as she was disappearing she kissed my forehead and then was gone. If she wanted me to take care of Tyler that means somehow he was still here with me! At that moment I saw another light with a dreamy voice calling out to me and I followed it like I was hypnotized by it. I followed it through the light and found myself in the hospital staring right into a pair of hazel eyes that kissed me on the cheek.

"Andy thank goodness, you are okay. I don't know what I would do if you never opened your eyes again," Tyler said with a relieved voice. His whole body lit up with joy as he saw a huge smile appear on my face. I was literally jumping up and down with full blown happiness in my head only because I couldn't seem to left my body it was still weak from the fight that I was lucky to survived.

"What if I didn't?" I asked with a mischievous smile as I pulled Tyler lightly towards my face.

"Well then I might as well be dead right now," Tyler said mirroring my mischievous smile and was right about to kiss me on the lips. We were inches away until my whole family came in making me and Tyler separate quickly.

"Sorry to ruin our guys' moment!" Amy said hugging me tightly and soon Amanda and May came to join in with the squeezing the life out of me. Next was my mom and dad who were thankful I was alive. Mom was telling me inside her head that the last two days of worrying was even worse when she thought I was going to die when I was first born. Then it was Edward and Bella. Edward told me that Tyler was one hundred and one percent family and that he was sorry for doubting my judgment for a second. The rest ended up giving me a group hug. Crag was last and he just gave me a kiss on the cheek, despite the jealousy flaring up in Tyler's face, to show how worried he was. I overjoyed to be in a room filled with the warm faces of my family and I did succeed in making a happy ending for everyone.

"It's time to go Andy I can't keep you here any longer," Carlisle said with a warm smile as he helped me up off my bed. My legs felt like jelly on the floor so I ended up being carried all the way to the Jeep by Tyler. When we got home to the main house I noticed that it looked different somehow and then I heard Esme commenting on her work on making Tyler and Zack's rooms, they really were staying for real; there was no doubt about it the house was going to get more livelier. When we got out Tyler carried me downstairs to show me his new room. It was amazing and of course he used magic to make it look like his room at Magics. He sat me on his bed and then sat down next to me and for a long time we just gazed into each other's eyes until I remembered about my weird dream while I was unconscious.

"I know this might sound weird but I saw your mother before I awoke in the hospital. She told me that she wanted me to take care of you," I said giggling a little as I moved closer to Tyler.

"Really because I saw her to and she gave me the power to stop my father," he said looking at me weirdly trying to figure out what the mischievous smile on my face was for. He was shock to find me kissing him so passionately that we fell over with me on the top.

"Looking to get laid my Princess?" Tyler said mocking me as he gained his composure.

"I think I can wait until we get married for real," I said countering his jab. The only one in the world I think can really fight with verbally was underneath me…well until he flipped me over making himself on the top and me on the bottom.

"Well for the future know that I love to be on top." With this he defeated me my whole face broke out into a blush. He laughed as he got off me and let me snuggle into his warm chest as he hummed the lullaby that Edward made for Bella sweetly in my ear until I fell into a dream filled sleep all in which were about Tyler. From that day forward I knew the boy sleeping beside me was the one I wanted to spend forever with.

The End


End file.
